


Hit Out Of Luck

by IwritewhenIfeellikeit



Category: Dbs-Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Arguing, Assassination Plot(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Blow Jobs, Chance Meetings, Coffee Shops, Dating, Dirty Talk, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, First Dates, First Love, Fish out of Water, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Homelessness, Humor, M/M, On the Run, Paranoia, Reunions, Rough Sex, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwritewhenIfeellikeit/pseuds/IwritewhenIfeellikeit
Summary: Frost is trying to get his life back on track after The Tournament Of Power. Despite being a warrior in defense of his universe's existence, he still finds himself in squalor and on the very bottom of the social order. Just as his day is starting off great, he runs into an old teammate of his, which has the possibility to be the best or worst thing to ever happen to him. More chapters will be added later.





	1. A Snake Named Frost

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy to finally write about these two dorks! <3 I don't know how long this one will be. I'm not sure if It's going to be long as the big boi "Villains Never Prosper" but I hope to make it an interesting read. I'll probably be more active with updating during the summer since I'll have more free time then. For now, I hope to get at least one chapter a week. I hope you Enjoy! :)

A jubilant sunbeam reflects off some carefully placed metallic cans that an elusive figure took shelter under. Pupilless, crimson eyes emerge from a pair of heavy lids, followed by a reflexive eye rub. The petite grey creature lets out a loud, labored yawn, before laying his head back down against neatly laid out cardboard substituting as a pillow. "Ugh! I'm not ready to wake up yet. I don't know why this sun constantly wakes me every morning. I'm not even naturally diurnal." He lets out a long sigh, and then rolls onto his back to get a better view of the glowing pest that roused him prematurely."I hate to admit it, but it's a good thing my body became attuned to this planets sun. Like it or not, it benefits me greatly to be on high alert during daylight hours."

He lifts himself up, luckily for him, his head still remains obscured by the large tin cans flanking him on either side. His eyes shift slightly as he starts to gradually feel around the damp cardboard grazing against his delicate fingertips."Looks like we had a little rain last night. Just my luck!" He says with a hint of sarcasm. It's then that a terrible thought crosses his mind, something that only he could possibly know of at that moment. The being frantically feels under the soaked cardboard and pulls out a plastic bag. He haphazardly sifts through its contents before a momentary pause is followed by a sigh of relief."Thank goodness! I thought my precious bounty from the other night got ruined." The lizardman pulls out the coveted item, a baby blue hoodie along with a pair of matching short shorts. He puts it up to his chest, measuring his arms against the long sleeves.

"I like the color, although, I'm slightly concerned the midriff might be a tad on the short side. It's a good thing I didn't actually buy it myself." The shifty Icejin snickers. "Well, it was just laying out in the open. Were they really expecting me not to take it?" The homeless Icejin named Frost wrestles with his inner thoughts as he struggles to come up with a good excuse for his prior thievery."I'll do better next time. I just need one good morning to get me back on track." Frost slips on the baggy shirt, making sure the hood is up properly to obscure his face. He slides the shorts on resting it slightly below his bulky tail for comfort. He fumbles around to find another bag with a pair of socks and matching tennis shoes, that he swears up and down he did not steal. Once every article of clothes is in their proper order, he gets up and walks over to a broken mirror in the alleyway near his campsite. "Not bad!" He remarks as he lifts up his robust tail to get a good look at his butt in the pair of new shorts."I wonder if I'll get recognized? I have a hood on sure... but this outfit is rather revealing."

Frost shakes his head to snap himself out of his uncertain state of mind. "Consequences, be damned! I'm not going to let anything ruin this perfect morning for me!" Frost does a few quick stretches, while carefully admiring his athletic physique reflected in the mirror."I'm in dire need of a pick me up. I could go for some coffee right about now. I know the perfect spot to get it!" With renewed vigor, the lizard jogs in place for a moment before building up the confidence to step out of the shadows. He swallows his saliva before whispering under his shaky breath."Here goes nothing." He hugs the brick wall to collect himself before jumping out in full stride down the sidewalk. Activity flows around him as he takes extra care not to bump into any of the busy pedestrians passing by. Fear starts to set in when any of the myriads of blurry faces even look in his general direction. Their unassuming eyes becoming red blaring lights, and their incoherent chatter an ear-shattering police siren in his head. He immediately stops to catch his breath, resting his hand against a shopfront, being extra cautious to keep his head down. Suddenly, he feels a large hand touch his shoulder. Frost's eyes widen in fear when his presence is noticed by another person. He doesn't turn his head around to see who it is, instead, he takes off full speed ahead.

"Hey, kid!" The voice yells out."You dropped something!"

Frost stops before turning slightly around to meet the mustachioed man's gaze."Who are you calling kid! Just because I'm short-statured doesn't mean you should assume that I-" In all the commotion he didn't realize the man had caught up to him. The older suited man passes money off to the stunned lizard before going back along with his day. Frost looks on at the money now in his possession in amazement! " Could this really have been in my pockets this entire time? Maybe he was just being extra generous... Either way, I couldn't ask for better luck!" Frost smirks before giggling uncontrollably."I guess I can officially start my life on the up and up! And to think that I was going to steal my coffee today." The Icejin picks his momentum back up, his jogs becoming more akin to skips of glee as he makes it a few blocks down to his destination. He slowly enters the quaint little coffee shop, relieved that most of its patrons were too preoccupied with their own lives to care about his. The fresh aroma of the morning brew instantly hits his nose, and he rushes over to the cashier. "Hi! I'd like a Roasted chestnut coffee. Extra creme! No decaf, please!" The cashier stares at Frost prompting the skittish lizard to put his head down some more.

"With today's daily special on Roasted chestnut coffee, you get a free pastry to go with it."

Frost's face erupts in happiness, he looks back at the cashier with no regard for his identity possibly being exposed."Really!? Do you happen to have raspberry fritters? Those are my favorite!" Frost starts to wag his tail in anticipation.

"You're in luck!" The cashier says as she goes over to a glass pantry case to grab the fritters. "Here you go! That'll be 10.5 crandles!"

"10.5 crandles!? Damnit, I really should have immersed myself in the monetary system of this planet before I took up refuge here." He thinks to himself. "All I have is this," Frost murmurs shyly as he unfurls the circular paper dollar from his pocket.

"Woah! That's a lot of money to be carrying around on you! You really should deposit that in a bank."

"Really?" Frost replies back as he tilts his head to the side.

"Yeah! I mean...You're by no means rich or anything, but you should really consider getting a credit bracelet. I can tell you're not from around here... Here! This is what it looks like." She pulls up her sleeve revealing a shiny metallic bracelet with a strange digital code etched onto it."Once you get one of these all you do is scan and...Voila! Money is instantly taken from your account."

"Wow! That's pretty neat! Mind if I get a closer look!?"

The woman looks slightly perturbed before relenting. "Sure, I don't see why not," She lays her wrist on the table while multi-tasking to count out his change. Unbeknownst to her, Frost is hard at work loosening the fasten on the bracelet. He leaves it limp on her wrist to assure her that it is still there. She quickly pulls back her hand and pushes her sleeve over it. While She's handling his change on the other side of the desk, Frost snakes his crafty tail around sliding it under her sleeve before pulling it away swiftly without being noticed. The barista hands over his coffee and the cashier sends him on his way. "Enjoy, and good luck with starting a new account!"

"Thanks for all your help! It's been a pleasure!" Frost says while he walks off with a sadistic grin plastered on his lips. He speedwalks for the exit, knowing that he's eventually going to get found out if he stays around any longer. "Can my day get any better than this!" He exclaims before bumping into a taller man entering the coffee shop. Frost bounces back against the man's broad chest, causing him to hit the floor. "I'm sorry about that sir, I really should watch where I'm going-" Frost suddenly jumps back in fear when he recognizes who it was he bumped into, worse yet, he spilled most of his coffee on the man's dark purple jacket. "It can't be!... Hit!"

The man's stoic expression did not waver after the impact, he just glares down at the tiny lizard with what could be misconstrued as contempt. "What are you still doing on this planet? I thought you would have wised up and hightailed it out of here by now. Knowing your reputation, I'm surprised you felt comfortable being out in the open like this."

Suddenly, all attention in the small coffee shop is turned to the screaming cashier woman. "Someone took my credit bracelet!" She cries."I need that money! Without it, I won't be able to feed my kids tonight!"

"Oh well! Too bad for them. Am I right?" Frost snickers. The devilish Icejin looks up to Hit only to receive the same cold glare. "Anyway...I gotta go! See you around! Just as Frost makes a beeline for the door, he feels himself being frozen in place, as though time has stopped around him. Frost looks on in horror when he witnesses Hit brandishing his tail with the bracelet still attached to it.

"But.. why!?" The woman remarks with sadness in her voice.

The entire room gives Frost disconcerting looks, causing the anxious Icejin to bury his face into his hoodie. "Maybe I have a family to feed too! Ever thought of that!?" He says defensively.

"Give her back the bracelet, Frost. An act like this is bound to get your cover blown. Just do as I say and maybe I'll let you make it out of here in one piece." Hit warns.

Frost gulps down his saliva. He gently grabs the silver bracelet from his tail before walking up to the cashier. "I- 'm sorry, ok... M-My tail just slipped and I-"

The cashier lady shakes her head in disapproval before angrily snatching her bracelet away. She then looks over to Hit and smiles," Thank you, Kind Sir! I just got word from the manager, anything you want is free on the house!"

The other customer cheer Hit on at the chagrin of Frost."Not fair! That's how people use to treat me! After all the wars and sacrifices I made for these people! Now they treat me like a pariah! My motives aren't at issue here. The fact is, I've done so much in my life, and to have it all go unrecognized in favor of a man who murders people for a living! That makes me feel so..." Frost lets his thoughts boil over in his head while Hit talks with the cashier.

"I didn't come here to order anything, I just have an inquiry. Did a mister Granary come in here today?"

"I'm not sure if that's information I'm able to give to you. I'm sorry, sir"

"Very well. Thanks for your time." Hit says before turning towards the front entrance.

"Sir!" The woman yells prompting the legendary assassin to stop in his tracks. "Do you know this man? I've been advised to call the police by my manager. If you don't, I'll let the authorities handle him."

Frost starts to shake profusely, his flight or fight instincts going haywire."Hit!? You're just going to let them arrest me!? After all we've been through? I haven't seen you since the tournament of power and I was looking forward to hanging out with you some more!" To the shock of the onlookers, Frost leaps to the floor, grabbing hold of Hit's boot while sobbing."Please! You can't let them take me away! I made a terrible mistake, and I'm dreadfully sorry! Please, forgive me! I'll do whatever you want! I'm eternally indebted to you!" He strategically hides his face, covering for the lack of actual tears and hoping his act is enough to sway the stone-faced assassin to side with him.

"Yes, I know of this man." Hit says while continuing towards the door.

Frost lifts himself from the ground and grabs hold of Hit's arm as he exits. Before the lizard leaves, he sticks his tongue out at the confused cashier before the door closes behind them. Once they exit the coffee shop, Frost let's out a much-needed sigh of relief. "Thanks, Hit! I thought I was a goner back there!"

"Are you sure you want to follow me?" Hit says as he marches down the sidewalk.

Of course! Why would you say something like that? You're big and strong! I feel very safe around you." Frost replies nervously.

"Just so you know, I was sent to assassinate you. I'll explain the details to you later."

Frost nearly faints, only catching himself when he realizes they're still both out In public."Perhaps I was better off getting arrested." 


	2. As Good As Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two are off to a bumpy start.

"What do you mean by assassinate? Please tell me this some kind of a sick joke!?" Frost says nervously.

Hit remains firm in his resolve, still plotting towards his unknown destination while not even bothering to glance the lizard's way. "It's not... but, I don't like talking about my work in public. Let's discuss it when we get to the hotel."

"Hotel? Now, why would he want to assassinate me in a place like that?" Frost thinks to himself. "Ok..." The sheepish Icejin replies. They continue their march down the street passing by Frost's old alleyway hideout. To his shock and horror, he witnesses a group of police officers rummaging through his abandoned belongings. He quickly averts his gaze to avoid any unwanted suspicion. "Well, I guess going back there for the night is out of the question." Just a couple of blocks up, a large, decadent building appears on the horizon. "No way! Is this where you're staying!?"

"I normally wouldn't bother with such luxuries, but I need somewhere to hide out for awhile."

"Oh? You talk as though you're on the lam like I am."

"It's imperative to remain hidden from your target at all times."

"Hidden? I'm confused, am I not his target? And if he's worried about me finding out, why give such sensitive information to me at all?" Frost ponders. They make their way into the ritzy hotel lobby. Frost looks on in awe at his new cushy surroundings while Hit goes over to the nearest elevator. After an awkward elevator ride, they exit on the third floor. Hit walks up to a hotel room and unlocks the door, leaving it slightly ajar so that the Icejin can scamper his way in. The room is a spacious suite with all the accommodations of a high rise, luxury condo. Within the privacy of 4 walls, Hit uncharacteristically lets down his guard and collapses onto a nearby bed. Frost, confused by what he's witnessing, rushes over to wake the assassin."Hit! What's wrong! I thought you said you were going to assassinate me?!"

He looks on perplexed as the normally immovable assassin lays motionless on the bed with not a hint of life in him. Frost rest his head up against Hit's chest, but to his dismay, there is no sign of a heartbeat. "Oh my God! I-Is he, dead!? I wonder if someone poisoned him or something?" It's then that his keen eyes start to wander to the multiple cabinets in the room. "Hmm... I'm sure a skilled assassin like Hit is loaded with money and exotic treasures from his travels." Frost tiptoes over to a nearby nightstand and starts shuffling through it for any potential valuables, only halting his search when Hit finally speaks up.

"You really want me to assassinate you that badly?" Hit grumbles.

Frost's blood drains from his face immediately after hearing Hit's baritone voice grace his eardrums. "No! I-It's just that... You went from talking about assassinations to suddenly not breathing." He quickly slams the cabinet door shut and places his back up against it."I wasn't stealing from you If that's what you thought! I swear! I was just looking for...a first aid kit!" Frost tilts his head in utter confusion when Hit starts to chuckle at his expense.

"You can stop with the compulsive lying, it's really pathetic to listen to."

"Here I am worried that you died, and you just laugh!?" Frost angrily rebukes.

"So you thought I was dead, and took that as the perfect opportunity to rob me? Figures." Hit sits up on the side of the bed still carefully eyeing the cornered Icejin near the nightstand.

"Y-you didn't have a pulse! Besides, it's not like a dead man can claim property of his own!" Frost remarks as he slowly creeps along the wall towards the front door.

"If you're wondering, that was a stasis technique. It allows me to regain my acuity quicker than sleeping." Hit explains.

Frost fears quickly shift to intrigue and he starts to approach the bed again."So you're telling me you don't need sleep to regain your strength? What exactly are you?"

"I told you all I'm willing to divulge about my technique. I have information on your hit that you might be more interested in hearing about."

"Yes, I nearly forgot that someone sent you here to kill me."

"Someone?" Hit says with a small chuckle. "There are over 85 nations that want your head on a platter. I'm just contracted to the highest bidder. The place we're at now is thankfully not one of them, but they're still looking to extradite you to one that is."

"They're still after me over some measly war crimes? But that was forever ago?!" Frost mocks."So what's the deal? Why did you come here specifically looking for me then?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I've got at least 49 other prime targets on this planet alone. You weren't even on my radar until I bumped into you at the coffee shop."

"Really? S-so why are you holding me here? If you wanted to assassinate me you could have done so by now."

"You're free to go. I'm not holding you against your will, But, for your sake... you're better off staying here. Those little petty misdemeanors of yours are liable to catch up with you."

"I for one don't consider being an opportunist a crime. If you leave a shirt or a fancy watch on a porch unattended, I consider that fair game." Frost says with a flick of his tail.

"I'm not surprised you'd say something like that. Behavior like that is pretty typical of your kind. I guess that would explain the silly get up." Hit replies nonchalantly.

Frost pauses in place, his brow twitches in shock. "I'm sorry... did I just hear you correctly? Did you just say "Your kind?"

"I've dealt with enough people like you to accurately predict your behavior down to a margin of error of 0 percent. It really isn't surprising my client and hit list is flooded with your kind."

Frost angrily throws his hands on his hips and stomps over to meet Hit eye to eye. All his prior trepidation towards the hitman evaporating at that split second. "I'm sorry, but I'm not comfortable with how you're generalizing my people. We aren't all psychotic genocidal freaks like that Freeza guy we met. Some of us are upstanding citizens trying to better ourselves. You always came off to me as a wise, open-minded person, so to see you parroting such prejudices against me is very disheartening." Frost crosses his arms and faces away from Hit.

Hit lets out a sigh, "Listen, Frost... I apologize for saying that. It's just that... when you've been around long as I have, you start seeing patterns rather than actual people."

"Around long? Try being 122!" Frost jeers.

"I'm 1000 years old." Hit remarks.

Frost looks at Hit slack-jawed, amazed at how he could maintain his youthful figure at such an advanced age. "No way! You don't look a day over 150! It's bizarre! You have the apearance of a young man, but the attitude of an old geezer. You could stand to learn a thing or two from me about being open-minded."

"Not trying to steal from me every two seconds would be a good start." Hit retorts.

The room gets eerily silent as Frost demeanor shifts. He tilts his head down to avoid direct eye contact with the hawk-eyed hitman. "Why did you choose to spare me?" He whispers. "Not just now, but before at our tournament with universe 7. You could have easily done away with me then, but you didn't. There's always a hint of hesitation with me in comparison to the others that you kill without mercy..."

"You're worth more alive than dead, It's just up to you to realize that." Hit says as he rises up from the bed and walks towards the front door.

"Hey! Wait a sec! Where are you going?!" Frost asks, his large red eyes yearning for answers.

"I'm going to take out a target, he should be in his predetermined location at any moment."

Frost runs over and grabs Hit by the hand."Wait! You can't just leave me here! What if they find me!? Who will protect me then! Please, take me with you-"

"I'm not your personal bodyguard. I'm your assassin, remember?" He says with his back still turned to the bewildered Icejin. "Just stay here for the time being. And take a shower, you stink to high heaven." Hit closes the door behind him leaving Frost staring blankly at the dull beige paint.

Frost pale face turns blue and he lifts his armpits to smell for any unsightly odors. "How embarrassing! I was masking the fact that I haven't bathed in weeks with that cheap perfume I snagged at the mall the other day." Frost feels a sudden warmth flood his body as the comfort of a well air-conditioned environment takes over his body. He carefully removes his socks letting his aching feet embrace the plush carpeting. "Ah! It feels good to be back!"


	3. Hit The Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frost likes to push Hit's buttons ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Frost enters the lukewarm shower, allowing the rivers of cascading water to drip down his skin. He takes a clean rag and proceeds to scrub away at all the filth that began to accumulate on his body after weeks of neglect. It's as if he's being spiritually cleansed, but he knows it will take a lot more to absolve himself of his past sins. Once finished, he feels rejuvenated and ready to end his day off right. He prances over to a window and pulls the blinds aside to get a view of the bustling city below. A twinge of frustration and envy hits him when he realizes he's essentially a prisoner up in a high tower. Eventually, he accepts his fate and moves on to find something else to do.

"There's nothing for me to do up here." Frost thinks as he aimlessly wanders his way through the sizable, empty hotel suite. He sits down on a spacious couch in the living room area to rest his sore feet. "I wonder if there's anything interesting to watch on TV?" Frost wonders as his hand drifts over the remote control. The Icejin fumbles around with it, unsure of which button turns it on. In an act of blind rage, he throws the device against the wall causing it to shatter into tiny pieces. "Oops! I guess someone else will have to pay for that." Forever restless, he lazily drifts over to the kitchen in search of food, but woefully, comes up empty.

"Really!? Not even an ounce of food in this place? I swear, that Hit guy is so weird. He doesn't age, sleep, or even eat. I've never encountered a race of being that was able to subsist on so little to maintain itself." In that very instant, the curious alien has an epiphany. "I got it! I know what Hit actually is! He's a cyborg, maybe even a robot! If my hunch is correct, there could possibly be a way to deactivate or destroy him!" Frost peaks over into the other room to see if Hit comes back. When the coast is clear, he goes back to plotting. "I don't have anything against the guy, but the fact still remains that he was hired to kill me. Who knows what he'll do if I get on his bad side. It's only a matter of time before he assassinates me, so I'm better off striking first." A labored yawn escapes his mouth and he throws himself down on the sofa. "But first... I think I'll take a little nap while I have the place to myself."

Hours later, Frost awakens from his afternoon slumber after hearing the forceful turning of the front door knob. He sits up in his seat and tries to remain collected as the hitman enters into the kitchen. Frost observes as Hit places some grocery bags on the center table before unloading the contents into the fridge. "Is that food?" Wanting to get a closer look for himself, he jumps off the couch and pretends to lend a hand. "Need any help with that?"

"No thanks," Hit replies swiftly as he empties the last contents into the fridge.

Frost's pupils instantly light up when he spots something all too familiar."Raspberry fritters!?" He says while licking his mouth voraciously.

"I saw you with them earlier at the coffee shop. I thought you might be hungry, so I stopped by a few places to stock up."

"How do you know what I like to eat?" Frost remarks while eyeing up the other suspiciously familiar food items stacked in the back of the fridge.

"If I told you it would just make you upset, and I really don't have time for your whining right now."

The hitman walks back into the other room leaving the lizard puzzled at what just transpired. "There is no doubt about it...Hit is a robot! An efficiently designed killing machine. That's why he prattles on about probabilities and predetermined behaviors all the time, it's because he was programmed to." Frost returns his attention back to the fridge, licking his lips as he seizes a fritter. He goes to bite into it only to pause halfway."Wait! This could all be an elaborate assassination plot. He knew that I liked Raspberry Fritters so he bought them for me and laced them with poison." He slowly backs off and places the pastry back where he found it. Frost walks into the open bedroom area where Hit is now sitting in a chair.

"Did you eat?" Hit inquires.

"Why is he so concerned about if I ate or not? There's all the proof I need that he wanted me to consume those poison tarts. I'll just pretend as If I did, fake my own death and see how he reacts to it." He thinks as he conjures up a phony response. "Why yes! Thank you! It was delicious!"

"Good." Hit says while remaining hyper-focused in his thoughts.

"Hmmm, what time is it now?" The Icejin spots a digital clock, the time says 8:47 PM. "I slept a lot longer than I thought." He stammers forward nervously as the Hitman across the room looks right through him. "Here's hoping my acting skills pay off." The lizard wobbles side to side, placing his hand to his forehead in agony. "I don't feel so good, I-" Frost loses his balance and falls to the floor, while on the ground he studies the noises around the room for any subtle change in movement. "He's not reacting because he knew that this would happen."

Suddenly, the cold figure gets up from the chair over to where his targets presumed corpse lays. He picks the tiny lizard up into his strong arms and lays him out on the bed before heading back to reclaim his seat. "You're still breathing."

Frost opens his eyes and looks around dazed and confused, trying to play off his terrible acting. "What just happened!?"

"You thought that I poisoned your food, so you pretended to eat it all in an attempt to con me into thinking that you died. Your overdramatic theatrics are unwarranted. If I wanted to kill you I would have done so already."

Frost stares slack-jawed at the unphased hitman."N-no way! He's a mind reader too? Is there anything this guy can't do!?" Frost lets out a fake yawn and rolls onto his side facing away from Hit. "I guess I'll go to bed then... unless, you want me to sleep on the couch tonight?"

"Right there is fine." Hit says still in his hyper-focused trance.

"Ok...But where will you sleep?" Frost is met with the usual awkward silence. "Oh, right...never mind. Goodnight, Hit!" Frost throws a blanket over his head to get some much-needed privacy. "This is it! He's going to strike while I'm asleep!" Frost peaks his head out to get a glimpse of the assassin. "Hit!" He is met again with no response and that quickly piques his curiosity. "I think he might be in stasis right now, that only gives me a short window of time to find his deactivation switch." He quietly creeps off the bed over to Hit who is sitting with his eyes shut. Unlike before, his hands are now resting firmly on the armrest, like a well-posed wax mannequin. Frost reaches out and touches his chest to see if the hitman will respond, luckily he does not.

"I wish he would take off the jacket for once, it's only making finding the switch more difficult." Frost reaches up to the high collar of the trench coat for any way to remove it, with luck, he finds a small zipper partially obscured by the assassin heavily muscled chest. "This looks promising." He unzips it down and immediately starts to blush as rows of chiseled abs are slowly uncovered. He slowly feels up the assassin's muscular body, his spindly fingers tracing every groove of his toned eight pack. "His skin feels so warm. A bit on the rough side, but certainly organic. Perhaps he's a super advanced android?" He ponders while his sneaky hands start to drift even lower after loosening the belt buckle.

Nimble fingers find themselves hitting another barrier, this time its buttons rather than a zipper. "Maybe It's in here," Frost says as he eagerly tugs at the pants button. He struggles a bit to free whatever tucked away inside, but he doesn't let it stop him from trying even harder. Impatient, he takes his hand and rests it up against the unconscious man's crotch."This has to be it! I don't know what other reason there would be to have a rigid appendage like this over your pubic bone, unless you're mechanical." Once he successfully unbuttons the pants he carefully slides his hand in to feel around for any switches or buttons. His palm gracefully glides over a warm, hard appendage, that feels like it's coming to life the more he caresses it. Once he rubs his fingers along the sensitive tip of the unseen object he starts to feel red hot.

"Wait! I think I know what this is!" He exclaims. Just as he goes to pull his hand away he catches a split second afterimage of a fist aiming directly for his face. In a panic, he leaps backward off Hit's lap, landing on the floor and immediately curling into a fetal position. He quivers on the ground before peering up to see the looming assassin in a lunging pose above him. The Icejin is at a lost for words as he struggles to catch his breath. It's then that the stoic hitman turns his piercing glare to the terrified Icejin.

Hit examines his unexplained open trench coat and unbuttoned pants with a curious brow raise."Spill it. Were you trying to rob me, or poison me with one of your little needles?"

Frost fights the urge to pee himself as the legendary assassin interrogates him. "Please don't hurt me! I thought you were a robot! Ok!?"

Hit crosses his arms and shakes his head, unswayed by the asinine excuse that was just given to him.

"It's true...I was looking for an off-switch, but it looks like I found an on-switch instead..." Frost glances up at the assassin's very visible arousal. Completely mesmerized by it, wishing he had the chance to expose more of the mysterious object of his unexplainable desires. Hit remains composed as he can be in the unusually awkward situation. Not even his murderous leer is enough to get the lizard man to stop gawking at his junk. "You know... I can help you with that." Frost purrs in a seductive tone.

"You'll just make things worse for yourself." Hit replies while buttoning his fly back up. Despite his attempts to hide it, the bulge is still unmistakably visible making it hard for Frost to avert his lustful eyes. Hit eventually gets the hint and zips up his jacket to the disappointment of Frost. "Just go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"You're just going to leave! You can't go out like that..." Frost is dumbfounded when the bulge he saw just a few agonizing seconds earlier is nowhere to be found.

"Good night, Frost." Hit shuts the door behind him leaving the amorous Icejin alone with his unwanted horny thoughts.


	4. A Taste Of Things To Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I just turned Frost into a manic pixie dream boy :/

Frost is jolted from his sleep, he looks towards the front door as the tall silhouette of the deadly assassin enters in from the brightly lit hallway. He's clutching his shoulder as he limps over to the bed."You're injured! What happened?" Frost exclaims. Hit sits down on the bed to rest his head up against the headboard

"Let my guard down. The bastard got away." Hit slumps over on the bed holding his arm as blood continues to trickle from his wound.

"I don't understand, you're usually so effective?"

"Still believe that I'm a robot now?" Hit remarks sarcastically.

Frost grabs a clean towel and wraps it around his wound."You'll never let me live that down, will you?"

"Try a stunt like that again, and I'll assassinate you for real next time."

Frost shutters at the visceral threat directed towards his life. Just the very sounds of his words physically paralyze him with fear."I-It was a mistake... You know that?"

"I've heard enough of your lies for one day. I always pegged you for the con artist type, but I never thought I'd have to add sexual assault to your list of crimes."

"You think I was trying to molest you!? I told you the truth. Seriously?!" Frost tirade is cut off when he hears raucous laughter coming from the wounded hitman. Frost gawks awkwardly at Hit as his laughter continues to grow louder.

"I can't believe I let you distract me. Now the bastards got away." Hit says

Frost crawls up the bed towards Hit with a puzzled look on his face. "Who got away?"

"Granary." Hit replies.

Frost runs his fingers under his chin inquisitively. "That names sound oddly familiar, It's that fellow you asked the cashier about at the coffee shop earlier. Correct?"

"Positive. He's the highest bounty on my list right now. The problem is, he's a very elusive target. No one can seem to catch the bastard, not even me."

"That still doesn't explain how you sustained your injuries."

"I had him clear in my sights, that is, until he passed by a crowd of pedestrians. After that, it was like he vanished into thin air. I went to retreat from my hiding spot and was ambushed by some low-level goons. I managed to take them all out easily but, Granary got away. The worst part about it is, they now know my identity. "

"So you're telling me that no one around here knows what you actually look like?"

"Affirmative. I like to keep a low profile. It makes gathering information on my targets a lot smoother."

"So that explains why no one recognized you in the coffee shop, or how you can procure a hotel room so easily."

"And now that anonymity is gone, thanks to you." Hit gets up and walks over to his favorite chair across the room, Frost follows behind him as he takes his seat.

"Why do you keep blaming me?! How many times do I have to explain myself to you before you let it go?!"

"You don't understand... It's been too long." Hit says with a chuckle.

Frost doesn't play his usual ditzy act, he understands exactly what the assassin is referring to soon as it's uttered. "Since you've been touched?" The tension in the air fills as the two sets of red eyes go to war with one another. Shockingly, Frost wins the stare down, with the hitman opting to look over to his side.

"I thought I buried that part of me a long time ago. It's just a distraction."

"So this is what you've done for a 1000 years? Work, regenerate, work, regenerate, on an endless loop? Nothing about that sounds healthy or rewarding... And yet, you wonder why I mistook you for a machine rather than a man?" Frost walks up to Hit and lays his palm on the assassin's hand. "Everyone needs a break once in a while, even a machine." Frost turns to walk away only to have the hand grip him harder.

"If you want to continue where we left off earlier, we can. Just be quick about it." Hit says in a lower than normal tone.

Frost is visibly overjoyed that Hit is receptive to his idea, but he makes sure to set firm ground rules before preceding. "We can, but you have to promise me that you won't assassinate anyone for an entire day."

Hit returns his normal vacant leer, but this time it's clear that there is a twinge of aggravation in his eyes. The hitman eventually relents, ending the stare off with a defeated sigh. "I'll manage."

Frost moves in closer, strategically lowering himself to his knees at eye level with his prize. He doesn't know exactly what he's planning to do next, but he ultimately decides to let his instincts take over. He reaches in and fumbles around with the buttons, If he could just rip the damn things off without angering the crotchety old assassin he would. After unbuttoning it he zips down the fly of the pants and just stares in awe at the growing erection peak out from the undergarments. Frost licks his lips as his salivary glands start working overtime. He grabs a hold of the elastic waistband of the dark-colored underwear and swiftly pulls them down, only to have the large purple member spring forth from its hiding place. The way it bounced from the sudden momentum mesmerizes Frost into a state of hypnosis. "It looks so yummy! I just want to lick it so badly!" Frost says unable to control is ravenous thoughts.

Hit raises a brow to Frost. "I hope you know that's not food?"

"Looks delicious too me!" Frost says lustfully. Unable to contain himself he places his mouth over the tender head of Hit's penis. He flicks his blue lizard-like tongue around making sure to give extra attention to the small hole at the tip. Frost exchanges a glance with Hit, who despite the intensity of the scene remains inhumanly calm. Frost's nerves kick in overdrive when he realizes the spotlight on him. With Hit's judgmental glare not letting up, the Icejin opts to close his eyes and just suck on the tip for a while, taking in the rigid, yet spongy textures of the dick in his mouth. Frost decides to add his hand into the mix, starting from the base and gently stroking up the engorged shaft. Frost moans as the erotic sensation of the rippling veins and growing mass between his fingers starts to make him fantasize about having it all ramped inside of him.

Frost goes in deeper, pressing his warm, sticky mouth lower onto Hits massive cock, nearly choking at his first attempt. He strokes and sucks spontaneously to the point that he becomes confident enough in his skill to look back up towards Hit. This time he's greeted to a more interesting scene. While the hitman doesn't appear to be over the moon, it's obvious that he's struggling to maintain his usual cool demeanor. His hand resting against his forehead, his nose rippling with tension and small vocalized grunts escaping from his lips. The sudden shift in facial expressions makes Frost work overtime to stimulate the rock hard throbbing erection in his clutches. He gets more than he bargained for when he goes in a little too far and his gag reflex starts to act up. His sensitive nostrils inflame and his eyes water triggering him to cough up globs of saliva. Frost backs away in time narrowly avoiding Hit cumming in his mouth. Hit pulls himself aside giving his dick a few extra pumps before letting out a guttural orgasmic roar that takes the gagging lizard off guard. The man for hire shifts in his seat away from the curious space pirate's sights as he expels his semen into his cupped hand. When he finally comes down from his powerful climax he tries hard to catch his waning breath, staring at the wall in shame.

"Umm! It's creame filled? You could have at least let me get a taste." Frost lewdly teases. Hit immediately gets up and walks over to the bathroom to wash his sullied palms, completely ignoring Frost's presence in the room."I don't even get a thank you for my service?"

"Last time I checked, you don't get awards for sucking." Hit mocks in an angry tone.

 Frost shakes his head in utter befuddlement at how someone could be that cantankerous after having what looked like an amazing orgasm. "You didn't have to say it like that." Frost follows Hit's movements towards the front door. He gets peeved when he sees what looks like a break in there prior agreement."Going out again? I bet you feel a lot more rejuvenated this time around. Hmm?"

"No... in fact, I feel less prepared than ever. I wouldn't even bother, but my window of opportunity is about to close." Frost rushes over and grabs Hit by the arm and smiles.

"I'm hungry. Let's go out for some breakfast. I know the perfect little diner downtown we can go to. Your treat." He says while wagging his tail haphazardly.

Hit closes his eyes for a prolonged second before returning his piercing gaze to the small lizard man clutching at his arm. "Fine, I'll keep my word. But you can't go out like that."

"I'm right ahead of you!" Frost explains as he runs over to quickly throw on his baby blue hoodie to the Hitman's dismay. They quickly make their exit from the hotel to a local diner. They land near the front entrance and see their way in. Both are seated at a booth near the window. It's still pitch dark out with the appearance of the sun still a few hours away. Frost looks through the menu intently, only stopping when a specific food item catches his fancy. "Oh? Look at this! They have something called raspberry wafers. I wonder what those taste like?"

"So you drug me out here to eat something we already have back at the hotel?" Hit grumbles.

"There's a huge difference between wafers and fritters, Hit, but you wouldn't know that since you don't actually eat anything." Frost waves the waitress over while the Hitman's eyes wander towards the scant few customers patronizing the shady little establishment. "Hit?" Frost taps on Hits shoulder to get his attention while pointing up at the waitress waiting for him to order.

"I'm ok, thanks."Frost gives him a suspicious look prompting the Hitman to make a quick order. "Fine, I'll get a dark roast coffee." Frost sticks his blue tongue out in disgust before handing his menu back to the waitress.

Minutes later the waitress lays out their food on the table. "Eh, I decided to get raspberry pancakes instead." Hit ignores the lizards babbling and instead remains focused on a particular customer in the far corner wearing a brown trenchcoat and fedora. "Ahem!" Frost injects loudly as he cuts into his plate of pancakes. Hit takes the hint and goes to bring his cup of hot coffee to his mouth only to spill it all on the table when he notices his person of interest attempting to sneak out the back door. Hit leaps over the table in hot pursuit of the mysterious individual, startling the patrons and staff in the restaurant.

"Hit? What are you doing!?" Frost yells.

Hit continues to the back of the house, dodging kitchen workers as he hunts down the illusive man in the brown trench coat. He eventually stands alone in the back alleyway unable to locate the mysterious man. Hit, determined to find the man, prepares to take off into the sky before Frost walks up behind and grabs him by the hand. "Let's go home." The small lizard says as they both stare down at the empty alleyway into nothingness.

When the two make it back to their hotel room it's 6:46 AM and life in the city below has still yet to wake. Frost walks into the kitchen to put the rest of the food he didn't get the chance to finish in the fridge for later. He floats up to Hit, who is standing near the bed. "I'm going to bed. Try not to assassinate anyone while I'm sleeping. Ok?" It's then that the unexpected happens, Hit grabs him up and brings him in for a kiss taking the Icejin surprise. They quickly move onto the bed further exasperating the inexperienced lizard's anxiety. "I've seen enough movies to know where this is going." He thinks to himself as he feels the assassins deadly hands slide down his shorts. Within this moment he wishes he has the courage to say that he's a virgin.


	5. Fake It Till You Make It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shut up, Frost! :D

Frost lays down on the bed while the assassin pulls the shorts down his hips. He doesn't speak a word, he just allows the man to explore his body while he watches attentively. "Not good... What if he finds out that I'm an impotent virgin? Maybe he'll just think I'm not good in the sack? Ugh! That's even worst!" Frost takes a deep breath to calm himself in preparation. "Acting skills don't let me down!" 

"Do you want me to go further with this?" Hit ask coolly. Frost complies with a simple headshake, remaining uncharacteristically quiet as he lays back against the plush bedsheets. With Frost consent, Hit ventures lower, his rough, callous hand softly rub against Frost boney pubic area. Puzzled by the alarming lack of visible genitalia, he maneuvers a little lower expecting to find some semblance of reproductive organs, but is left at a loss."You are a boy, right?"

Frost silent streak is broken when he grows angry and lashes out at Hit. "What kind of question is that? Of course, I am!" He chides.

"No need to get loud. I was simply asking a question."

"When you say things like that it makes you sound like a simple-minded stooge! Not all of us have our unmentionables on full display at all times you know!"

"Sorry If I offended you." Hit replies.

In response, the Icejin provides a brief demonstration by lifting his leg up and maneuvers his finger towards the base of his tail. "It's alright, you didn't know any better. I guess this is your first time being intimate with someone of my kind. Given your prejudices, I'm not in the least bit surprised." Frost snickers.

"Don't push it." Hit places his hands around the small Icejin's waist, he grabs hold of the black latex-like material separating his white upper torso. He goes to peel it off only to have the Icejin quickly step in to stop him.

"Don't do that! That is not clothing, it's a bio-skin, and It happens to be packed with sensitive nerve endings and fibrous tissue. If you try to yank it off you'll hurt me." Frost grabs hold of the bewildered hitman's hand and guides it over his hidden entrance. "Stick it in there. Trust me, It's not like clothing, your hand will glide through seamlessly." Hit follows Frost orders and finds his fingers sliding through the thin layer of exo-skin like butter. It feels like a strange gelatinous material that doesn't adhere completely to the skin. Frost bites down lightly on his own fingertip when he feels a finger enter into his singular cloacal hole. Hit feels around for a bit, trying to figure out what makes Icejin's tick. To his shock, he finds not one, but two separate holes.

"I've been extra naughty, so you can stick it in whichever one you like." When Hit removes his index finger, Frost instantly shifts onto his stomach, tauntingly waving his tail in front of Hit's face. "Hit it from the back, please?" Frost purrs. Hit visibly cringes at Frost cheesy slutty dialogue but decides to play along anyway. He starts to loosen his belt buckle and get into position behind Frost. The hitman unzips his pants, freeing his aching erection from its excruciatingly tight prison quarters. He places the tip of his hard swollen cock against Frost hole eliciting a high pitched yelp from the inexperienced smaller alien."This is it! It's a good thing I'm facing away from him right now. It'll make pretending I'm skilled a lot easier." Frosts muse to himself. His red pupilless eyes widen and become bloodshot when he detects the head of Hit's large dick press its way into his tight cloacal cavity. "Yeah! That's it! Stick it in, daddy!" Hit looks at Frost with concern before pulling out. "What!? Why did you pull out?! I'm ready!"

"I just realized, we don't have condoms or lube." Hit replies.

"That's all? Trust me, I'm clean as a whistle, and far as lubrication goes, I've got you more than covered."

Hit raises a suspicious brow at the haughty space pirate before hastily zipping up his pants."I gotta go out to the store. I'll be right back."

Frost immediately gets up and snatches Hit by his wrist. "Really, Hit?!"

Hit sighs before giving in, he lets the fact that they're both different species and most likely can't infect each other get him motivated again. He unzips himself and gets back in position behind Frost. "I don't wanna waste my time on you longer than I have to. So let's just get this over with."

"Yes! Assassinate this ass! I'm all yours!"

"Shut your damn mouth, Frost." Hit scolds.

Frost gets turned on by the command Hit takes over him and instantly complies to his whims. He lifts his backside up in the air sensually to lure the hitman in closer. Hit holds Frost by his tail and thrust into his warm vaginal hole. Frost claws at the bedsheets, falling into the rhythm of each well-timed hump as the slapping noises echo in his ears. With each penetration, a dull twinge of pain radiates throughout the Icejin's delicate body leaving him in slight dread for the next perforation. He shuts his eyes, trying his hardest to focus on the mental stimulation rather than the physical. Out of the blue, Frost finds himself laid onto his side with the skilled assassin spreading him open. Hit enters him from the new position, causing Frost to let out a pathetic distressed cry as the discomfort in his newly stretched cloaca becomes nearly unbearable. The smaller man peers up at Hit in awe as he realizes that the more experienced assassin is starting to gradually slow his pace, it's as though he's physically attuned with his bodies needs.

"Let me know If I'm too rough," Hit says in a calming voice.

Frost pale cheeks glow violet from the care given to him by the seemingly uncaring killer. "I can handle it." Frost shifts his position to straddle Hit's lap."I want you on the bed now."

A startled glance is exchanged before the hitman obliges. He props himself up against the headboard with Frost being carried in his lap. Frost places his hand down to grab a hold of Hit's erect penis, carefully lining himself up before lowering himself down on it. His eyes instantly twitch from a sudden rush of pain and endorphins, but he briskly grows accustomed to it. He rises and falls onto Hit while rocking his hips back and forth. Hit lays back against the pillows observing as the battled hardened warrior he fought alongside in the tournament of power is reduced to a blushing, sloppy mess in front of his eyes.

"Ahh! Ahhh...Ahhhh! You're so big! I'm trying to take you all in, b-but I..."

Hit takes that moment to lend a hand to the struggling lizard. He starts bucking his hips, thrusting upward into Frost from below. Soon enough he fully takes over grabbing Frost by the waist and impaling him on his shaft. Clear liquid starts to seep onto Hit's genitalia as he continues to fuck Frost wet pussy raw. Hit losses himself as the warm, tight embrace of Frost starts to overwhelm him. The lizard's rewarding tail wagging that perfectly syncs with each of his strokes only makes it even harder to contain himself. Prompted by the overstimulation, he rapidly fucks Frost who now happily takes in every inch of his girthy length. The hitman's climax sneaks up on him without much warning. In response, he presses Frost 's body down, trapping him on his erupting member. Hit's loud grunts are overpowered by Frost shrill orgasmic screeching from his tender vaginal canal being stuffed with Hit's cum. Frost tilts his head back allowing the unbridled intensity of the moment to overpower him. After they've both finish collectively cumming they stare intently at one another while they calm their excited breathing.

Frost crawls off Hit's lap, the root of his tail still dripping with a combination of their bodily fluids. "Wow! That was amazing! Frost says throwing up his arms before rolling around on the bed.

Hit watches in slight amusement and relief that he was finally able to relieve himself of the pent up frustration that plagued him for centuries."Glad you enjoyed yourself." Hit remarks as he hides his now flaccid genitals back in his pants.

"I didn't think you could make me orgasm better than last time."

"Last time?"

"When you used that sexy stare attack on me during the tournament. Oh, you really fucked me up good that day!"

Hit gives Frost the side eye."That's not called the sexy stare technique, It's called the Toki-Tobashi. I was pummeling you with a flurry of punches before your brain could even register my movements. It's meant to temporarily paralyze the opponent, It's not meant to make them orgasm."

"Boy, did it ever! I had sweet dreams after that one." Frost playfully saunters over to Hit whose now seated back on the side of the bed. He crawls over to his lap waving his snake-ish tail under the cold-blooded killer's chin like a cat in heat. "I'm raring to go again. Make me cum even harder next time!"

Hit's keen eyes linger over Frost, he holds his scrutinizing look on the lizard causing the other man to shift his eyes away. "You can cut the crap already. I know that you're inexperienced."

"H-how did you know that I was a virgin!? My sexual prowess was impeccable!"

"Sure, If you wanna call bad rhythm and crappy sex talk "impeccable", then be my guest. But you're not fooling anybody." In a gesture that seems like rubbing it in, Hit places his arms on the back of his head in a resting position and kicks his booted feet up on the bed.

Frost grits his teeth in anger at his perceived skill being called into question. He points his judgemental finger at Hit, while Hit casually continues ignoring him." I'll have you know that they use those very same lines in all the best nudie flicks!"

"So you're a pervert as well? Hmph...Figures."

"You can't exactly get away with saying that after you were pounding my sweet ass a few minutes ago."

"Truth is, Frost. Until now I haven't had sex in at least 200 years. So If I was a little hard on you, I apologize. I just need some time to sort things out."

"Wow, so you haven't had sex longer than I've been alive? Why would you subject yourself to such torture?"

"I just got too wrapped up in my work to be bothered. I found that eliminating my sexual desires increased my overall acuity by 40%, so I suppressed it. It was one of the reasons I gave up on being a family man and went around the universe, honing my skills as a legendary assassin."

Frost jaw drops at the revelation the hitman just unveiled to him." You had a family? Like a wife and kids?"

Hit nodes his head in agreement before briefly looking up to the ceiling. "Yes, but that was a long time ago."

"So can I assume you're a filthy adulterer?"

"That life is in my past now. Honing my skills as an assassin is what fulfills me the most in life, nothing can compare."

"Speaking of children, perhaps I should have mentioned that it's possible for me to get pregnant." Frost teases by poking at his abdomen.

Hit's attention is immediately laser-focused on the devious Icejin. "I hope you're joking right now?"

"It's true. I hear that when we get really excited it can just happen, but in that case, the kid wouldn't be biologically yours. If you're wondering, my species can reproduce sexually as well, but don't worry, I highly doubt we're sexually compatible. Although... Our ears are oddly similar." Frost jeers while looking the pissed off assassin up and down.

For the first time, Frost sees Hit express genuine rage. "Quit fucking around, Frost."

Frost puts his hands out in surrender. "Don't kill me! I was just curious about how you'd react. At least now I know you'd take responsibility if I did happen to get pregnant."

"Hmph... unbelievable." Hit mumbles under his breath. Just as he turns his attention away, Frost lays his head on the hitman's muscular chest, he rest there comfortably and quickly drifts off. "Of all the places he could find to sleep, the bastard picks me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is currently under construction. Sorry for any errors!


	6. A New Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just kept imagining Hit and Frost singing Halsey's "WIthout me" to each other while writing this lol

"Hit?" Frost looks up at the hitman whose heavy eyelids remain firmly shut. Frost listens in closely to the rising body breathing beneath him as it ebbs and flows like a gentle ocean wave. It's that feeling of warm body heat and protection that Frost wishes he didn't have to relinquish for the sake of starting his day. "I can't believe it...He's actually sleeping," Frost whispers. In a bold act, he reaches up and lightly caresses under Hit's well-defined chin with his hand. His face is unexpectedly smooth with not a hint of stubble or cragginess on its pristine surface. "He almost feels too soft to be a hardened assassin. To think that he's now putty in my hands." Just as he finishes his last words he feels his wrist being grabbed. "Hit!"

Hit's cold eyes immediately open up and pry into the startled lizard's soul."Try anything funny while I was gone, did you?"

"Where did you go!" Frost asks curiously.

"Somewhere I haven't visited in a long time."

"Did you enjoy being there?"

"I did... but then I realized I had a job to do."

"What is that suppose to mean? Why are you being so vague?"

"It means that you have to go." Hit responds in the now eerily silent room.

Frost fights within himself to contain his emotions. He clutches tightly at the bed sheets, his fist balled up in anger. Eventually, he calms down enough to deliver a succinct response."Granary!"

"Yeah, what about em?" Hit responds.

Frost excitedly leaps over and grabs Hit by his shoulders," I can help you find him!"

The assassin instantly scoffs at the Icejin and his idealism. Hit waves Frost away in a dismissive manner. "No thanks. You'll just get in my way."

"Seriously, I think I can. At least you could give me a description so I know what to look for." Frost gives Hit his best innocent puppy dog eyes until he finally relents.

"Fine... He likes to wear a trench coat and fedora. He also appears to wear what looks to be a fake mustache. Don't ask me why he puts on such an obvious disguise. I theorize that it's because it makes decoying easier for him."

Frost eyes instantly light up. "I think I saw that guy! Yeah! I'm sure of it! It was the other day when we crashed into each other at the coffee shop. Some strange man returned money that I dropped. I could have sworn he was in a trenchcoat and had a crappy mustache."

"You're just saying that to stick around." Hit jeers.

Frost huffs and jumps off the bed, he walks out the room visibly pouting. Hit promptly gets up from his seated position on the bed and follows him into the kitchen. The lizard snatches his raspberry pancakes from the fridge as he rolls his eyes at his assassin. "If you don't mind, I'm going to eat my pancakes before I go." Frost pulls out a chair and props himself at the table, he frowns when Hit pulls out a chair across from him. The Icejin tries his best to ignore the overly snoopy assassin as he cuts into his pancakes with a knife. Before he can take a bite of his raspberry treat, he sees Hit's eyes wander to his plate. Frost mixes his pancakes in with his raspberry syrup and brings it up to his mouth. He bites In and chews his food in an almost exaggerated manner as the intense fruity flavor hit his taste buds. "This is so delicious! You don't know what you're missing out on." Frost notices the hitman face becoming more of an uncomfortable snarl. The hitman grabs at his stomach, an unfamiliar feeling of intense hunger suddenly provoking him. "Umm, um! That really hits the spot." Frost teases the assassin, bringing each morsel of food slowly to his awaiting gullet."You want a piece, don't you?" Frost says mockingly twirling his fork in Hit's eye line. Hit looks away from Frost, prompting him to goad some more. He leans across the table moving the piece of pancake even closer to Hits face.

"Whatever... If It gets you to leave me alone, I'll try it." Hit opens his mouth to receive the food and slowly chews it.

"No way! Not only did he sleep earlier, but it seems he's developed a craving for food as well." Frost muses to himself as he watches Hit swallow a piece of raspberry pancake.

"That tastes horrible." Hit says crossing his arms in protest. "This is why I find it more efficient to get the bulk of my energy stores from Ki. Eating this crap is a huge waste of time."

"But food tastes far better than Ki energy. Try asking all the peoples whose planets I've warred and plundered for profit." Frost says with a wide grin. Just when Frost goes to speak again, the silent assassin gets up and walks towards the front door.

"I'm going to the coffee shop. I expect you to be gone by the time I get back."

Frost chases Hit down before he can touch the doorknob."No need, I'll depart from you at the coffee shop. It seems I've given you what you wanted all along...so why not just discard me now?" Frost grabs his shorts and puts them on, his top still left on from their early morning romp.

"Frost.." Hit extends his hand out to Frost who exits the room ahead of him at a hurried pace. Hit follows suit as the two march down the long hall to the nearest elevator. The dejected Icejin enters alone first, facing towards the back of the elevator. It's then that he feels a familiar hand lay on his shoulder. He turns his head up to the right and sees Hit standing beside him. "Fine, you can come with me."

"I don't need your permission to go to the coffee shop," He scoffs while turning away from the apologetic man.

Hit puts a hand up in defeat before walking to the far end of the elevator and leaning against it with his hands folded. "Good luck buying coffee from a place you tried to rob."

Frost seethes before turning his head slightly around to confront the chill assassin. "Just what is your game anyway?"

"Granary." Hit casually replies.

"Now all of a sudden you want my help? Why should I?"

"If you help me out, I'll cancel my hit job on you."

"No way! You'd actually be willing to do that for me?" Hit shakes his head in agreement eliciting an excited grin from the Icejin. They make it down to the lobby floor and leave the elevator.

"Just follow my orders." Hit says upon exiting the building.

"I'm confused. You said that I can't enter the coffee shop. So where should I go?"

Hit continues ahead, remaining hyper-focused on his destination to even give the slightest glance to the confused lizard man. "I need you to stand a few blocks away from the coffee shop. If he hasn't fled the planet already he should be arriving a few minutes after I enter. If you spot him, signal to me from the glass window."

"B-but If I stand outside what if the cops recognize me?"

"Well, that's a choice you have to make. Either you're going to run from the law, or you're going to run from me."

Hit walks in the shop leaving the nervous Icejin on high alert for possible dangers."I guess I'm better off dealing with the cops and that Granary guy rather than Hit. It's strange, even though I know what Hit can do to me, I somehow feel safer around him.

"Hey! You over there!" Frost instantly turns his head when he hears a disturbing voice coming from behind an alleyway. "Don't be shy, I just want to talk." The voice says.

Against his better judgment, Frost ventures into the alley peaking around dumpsters to find the source of the mysterious voice. Eventually, he comes across the same tall figure in the long trench coat he ran into a day earlier. "You're that weird guy that returned my money the other day."

"Hmph... Your money!? Hahahahahaha!!!" The voice continues to laugh, provoking Frost into attacking, only to stop before getting closer."Whoa, there! Wouldn't want to cause a scene now would we?"

Frost bites his lower lip almost to the point of bleeding before calming his hot-headed temper. "What do you want!?" Frost hisses through his gritted teeth.

"I want to make a deal with you, Frost." The figure says.

Frost eyes instantly grow larger when he hears his name uttered by the seemingly complete stranger. He cautiously confronts the man up close and starts to interrogate him. "How do you know my name, Granary?"

"I see you've heard of me as well? We're off to a good start it would seem." Frost is taken off guard when a dark blue colored hand with long black nails reaches out and touches him on the wrist.

Frost quickly recoils and leaps back in shock. He points an accusatory finger at the man as the stranger starts to remove his hat and mustache. The strangest thing is the complete facial reconstruction he witnesses at the blink of an eye. A large lizard tail makes its appearance from under the man's long coat, as though assuring the Icejin. The bald, royal blue figure gives a slight bow to the confused Icejin.

"No way! Y-you're...like me! B-but how did you disguise yourself like that? That's well beyond our races transformative abilities." Frost cries.

"It's an advanced metamorphic technique I devised to keep my true identity a secret. What I'm really here for is to make a wager with you. Assassinate the legendary assassin, Hit for me, and I'll make sure you're back at the top of the pecking order in no time."

Frost continues to point while slowly creeping backward towards the end of the alleyway. "Y-you know I've been with Hit?"

"I also know that you're on his hit list as well. If you cooperate with me, not only will I get rid of your assassin problem for good, I'll make you a rich man. You see, I've admired your work for a long time now. Our kind in this universe are relegated to the status of low-level pickpockets and con artist, but you...You brought our status up a peg, which is why I was disappointed to see you fall from grace."

"Hmph. Even if what you're saying is true, how do you expect me to defeat the legendary assassin, Hit? Quite honestly, you're a fool for not fleeing when you still had the chance. Hit will assassinate you without even a sound, but lucky for you, I prefer to leave loud explosions and aftershocks in my wake." Frost replies with a snarky grin.

"I'm glad you've asked." The man reaches it to his pockets and retrieves a small vial of blood red substance. "This poison is 1000 times stronger than ricin. It's capable of killing a man in mere seconds." Frost looks in awe as his red eyes meld with the red fluid swirling in the small vial. "Considering our races natural immunity to most poisons you won't have a problem handling it yourself. All you have to do is administer this poison to him while he's not looking. Do this for me, and I'll make you the richest man on the planet. I have connections with politicians on the boards of the nations that want you dead. I can easily pull a few strings to get you absolved of all your past war crimes."

Frost stares wildly at the red substance. The man extends it to Frost who hesitates before grabbing the vial in his shaky hands. The man puts his hand on the smaller icejin's jittering shoulders and whispers in his ear. "Our kind should be the ones in charge after all." The man strolls out the alley in the opposite direction of the coffee shop leaving Frost in a hazy cloud of confusion.

"I'll be the only one in charge," Frost mumbles under his breath. He stares at the vial, sifting it from side to side, watching as the liquid displaces as he tips it repeatedly. "I can kill him...I can kill, Hit!" He muses. He clutches the vial within his tightly balled fist before stuffing it into his pocket. Frost waits back at his post for an agonizing 45 minutes until the hitman finally emerges from the shop. To Frost surprise, he's holding a coffee and his favorite raspberry fritters. The smell of the familiar hot beverage hits his sensitive nose immediately. "Chestnut brew..."

"Since I was here, though I should pay you back for the food you spilled when I bumped into you." Hit hands the food over to Frost who is still in shock by the friendly gesture."Unfortunately, Mr. Granary didn't make his usual coffee run today. I'm assuming you didn't see him either?" Frost shakes his head disagreeably before tilting it downward.

"So, I guess this is goodbye..." Frost says while the overpowering smell of coffee envelops his senses, taking him back to when they first reunited.

"We've got the entire day ahead of us. We'll find something to pass the time." Hit reaches his hand out to Frost who continues to stare down at the cold concrete sidewalk. The little lizard takes a moment to collect himself before he grabs hold of the assassin's anticipating hand.

"Ok..."


	7. Hit Or Miss

Frost clutches Hit's hand tightly as they walk away from the spot they reunited just a day earlier. Frost's heart flutters when Hit tightens his hold as well. A mix of admiration and scornfulness invades his mind, he's not supposed to care so much for the man whose contracted to kill him. Hit looks down towards the Icejin, whose sights are still hyper focused on the craggy pebbled sidewalk.

"Let's stop somewhere so you can eat your food." Hit says.

"I'd rather eat while we walk," Frost replies digging into his bag of treats. "What about you? Have you eaten this morning?"

Hit rubs the back of his head in an uncharacteristic nervous fashion."I ate at the coffee shop, not because I was hungry, I just needed to appear unassuming."

"Sure..." Frost whispers while hiding his petty eye roll. The two continue walking until they reach a wooden pier. The pier has a mini carnival with a pristine green sand beach nearby. Frost tosses his empty paper bag into a nearby trash can and runs over to get a better look. He leans up against the beige wooden gate surrounding the pier and marvels at the festivities taking place inside. "I've always heard of these colorful functions, but I've never been to one myself."

"Me neither. I never saw the point in them."

Frost wrinkles his nose at the sight of happy families and children wandering around the tiny park area. "It's a shame the place is crawling with commoners and their hellspawn."

"I still don't know how you managed tricked people into thinking you liked them."Hit jeers.

"We've already established that I'm a world class actor."

"I don't know where you're getting "we" from." Hit walks up to the front gate and Frost lags behind him."Two adult tickets."

Frost grabs Hit by the arm with a look of concern."Wait, Hit! Do you think we should go in there? If the place is swarming with these insects I'm sure it's swarming with cops as well."

"Stop being paranoid. I'm not one for inferring with the law, but I won't let anyone take my bounty without a fight."

Frost turns his attention to the admission desk. "Look at those ticket prices. Seems awfully exorbitant over a few kiddie rides if you ask me."

Hit studies the admission prices on the wall and chuckles."That's no more than the meal I bought from the coffee shop earlier." Hit takes their tickets from the cashier and passes one off to the grumpy Icejin. Frost snickers and drags his feet behind the tall hitman as they enter the gated off area of the pier.

Suddenly, Frost takes off towards a colorful stand surrounded by stuffed animals. His eyes immediately hone in on a large purple rabbit-like doll with huge yellow eyes hanging in the back. Frost points towards the plushie to get Hit's attention. "I want that long-eared rodent back there!"

"You have to win that carnival game first," Hit points to a row of high striker machines in front of the stand.

Frost walks around a machine to get a better look. He grabs a hold of the rubber hammer and studies it closely. "I see... So all I do is hit that lever with this mallet?"

"Yup, and whatever score you get corresponds with a number on the prize wall." The game attendant explains.

Frost compares the prize he wants with the numbers on the strongman machine."800? That's nothing!" Frost replies while rolling his long sleeves up in preparation.

"Sure you don't want me to do it?" Hit says.

"I'm offended that you'd imply that I'm some kind of weakling," Frost hisses while swishing his butt around as though taking a golf swing.

"That's not exactly what I'm concerned about."Hit sighs before handing the attendant his tokens.

Despite the bombastic windup, Frost leisurely taps the button. The puck is sent at such a velocity it causes the bell to explode on impact. Frost waves his fingers at the dumbfounded attendant. "My prize, please?"

"No way! You just blew up the machine!" The attendant cries.

"Yes, and I surpassed the requirements for my prize. Now hand it over or you'll end up..."

Hit puts his hand over Frost's mouth to hush the argumentative lizard up."I'll give it a shot," Hit says while casually handing his token over to the spaced-out attendant. The hitman walks over to an unoccupied machine and hits the target with the mallet. He scores an exact 800 causing the lights on the machine to flash. Triggered by the loud siren, Frost makes a beeline for the front exit only to have Hit catch him before he has a chance. Hit points up to the glowing 800 number at the top of the machine to calm the skittish Icejin's nerves. "I won." Hit holds Frost by the hand as they go back to approach the attendant."The purple rabbit."

The man leaps up and rushes to the back to grab the doll for the two men. "H-here you go!" The frail man says as he passes the stuffed animal over to Hit. They quickly depart from the destroyed carnival game with Frost subtly guiding Hit over to stairs leading onto the beach.

"What's gotten into you?"

"I just want to get away from all these people. I don't like feeling like I'm being watched." Frost tiptoes down the wooden stairs onto the sandy beach below. He sets up camp under the shade of the large wooden structure. The shifting sand adheres to his form as he takes a seat. Hit joins him but opts to stand instead. Sensing something is wrong with the space lizard, the hitman relinquishes his pride and joins him on the green sands below.

"That stuffed rabbit looks a lot like the guy from universe 11 that I clocked in the face."

"I suppose..." Frost murmurs as he swirls his finger in the granular sand. In response to the Icejin's unusually diminutive demeanor, Hit reaches over and sits Frost on his lap cloistering him in a protective gesture. Frost instantly glows, unable to hide his bashful nature. He lays his head back against Hit's broad chest. "I wonder If Granary feels the way I do. Always having to look over your shoulders...Having to be skeptical over who you can trust."

"I doubt it. That asshole Granary's got a legion of dedicated cronies. Unlike you, his men didn't leave him high and dry. So many of his own have already fallen by my hands while defending that coward's life."

"Now I'm curious as to what's the big deal about this Granary fellow."

"All I know is that he's got his hand in the drug trade, prostitution, money laundering... The rap sheet is too long to count."

"Hmm... He seems rather versatile. I must laud him on that."

"You speak like you admire the guy."

"No. I like the fact that despite the world being against him he doesn't let it impede him. If anything, I'm more of a coward than him. Look at me... groveling beneath the man sent to kill me."

"Most people would shit their pants if they even knew I was in the same room with them...But you? You don't give a damn either way." The two lay together beneath the pier for what feels like hours, watching as groups of families and loving couples pass them by. As the sunsets, the lizard nestles himself in the loving arms of the silent assassin as he stares off at the crashing waves on the now mostly empty beach. Frost stretches out his stiff leg muscles before rising up from Hit's lap. He stretches his arms, the rays of the now setting sun providing a halo-like glow around his figure.

"This beach is boring. Let's head back up to the pier." Frost and Hit stumble out from their hiding spot and immediately look up at the now brightly lit Farris wheel. "Look at that ostentatious display over there!" Frost excitingly remarks.

"It's a Farris Wheel. I'm sure the civilians around here that can't fly find it exciting."

"Really? Well, I'd like to see what's so "exciting" about it." Frost impatiently glides over to the large ride displacing crowds of people as he lands in the back of the long line. Hit catches up to him and can already sense the anger building up within the smaller man."I'm not waiting behind this group of plebians to get on this ride!" Frost pushes his way through the crowd to angrily confront the Farris wheel attendant until he feels himself being stuck in his tracks. Hit brushes past him as the throng of people freeze in place.

"Stick close to me. I'll allow you to cross into my time stream." Hit passes by the attendant and takes a seat in an empty cart. Frost marvels at the static background around him in awe. He playfully pokes at the people in line, taunting them as they remain stuck on pause. "Get in already."

"You're such a killjoy." Frost climbs into the cart just in time. The Farris Wheel starts spinning when the last occupants are boarded. Frost shivers, rubbing his shoulders in a pointless attempt to keep warm. "It's a tad drafty up here."

"How does your kind even manage to survive in space if you find this cold? If it's too much, you can always flare your ki up." Hit mocks.

"Being an extremophile doesn't mean it's what my biology prefers." He chides. Immediately upon saying that he hears the unmistakable noise of a zipper. Frost blushes, hiding his face from the perceived inappropriateness of the situation. "Hit, you can't expose yourself up here!" Hit takes the Icejin and places him between the warmth of his leather jacket, creating a mini cocoon shelter for the little lizard to find comfort from with cold night air. His body grazes against the hill of defined abs and rock hard pecs. Despite not being the softest areas he finds it to be his ideal shelter. They both look out at the view of the emerald green beach as the sun is engulfed by the looming darkness. "I now understand why people ride the Farris Wheel."

"So, what do you want to do after this?" Hit says as his eyes laser focus on the stars twinkling in the opaque skyline

Frost clutches at the vial in his pocket and winces before turning his regards back to Hit."We can go back to your place If you're ok with that?"

"Well, you said I can't assassinate anyone for an entire day, so I hope you'll provide me with good entertainment tonight." Frost leans up for a kiss when their cart reaches the top of the Farris Wheel. When the two men unlock from their passionate embrace, they share a loving glance as their fiery eyes invade into one other. Frost lays his head back against the hitman's strong chest, excited, yet terrified at what the night has in store for them.


	8. Frosted Tips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to add a Frost pun in one of these chapter titles.

Hit uses a card key to gain assets to his spacious luxury hotel room. Frost takes off his sandy tennis shoes, placing them neatly on a mat near the door. "Ugh, this is why I hate beaches. I have sand in my shorts and in other places I refuse to mention." Frost removes his dirty shorts and tosses them on top of the dresser. He touches the vial through his jacket pocket for reassurance that it remains in his possession. "I should use some of this on my wrist needle later, that way it'll be more potent. I'll just excuse myself to the restroom and apply it then, he'll never know." He muses to himself. Frost lifts the baby blue hoodie over his head and places it on top of the shorts. He holds on to his purple bunny doll and skips over to the entertainment area. From the corner of his eye, he spots the stealthy assassin coming from the side kitchen area. "When did you get over there!? I didn't see you enter the room!"

"You need to be more observant of your surroundings, Frost. It's a miracle that someone else hasn't assassinated you by now." Hit plops down next to the perplexed space pirate on the couch. The room remains deathly silent as they both mull over what to do next.

Frost decides to break through the unspoken wall of silence to give his two cents. "We can watch some tv?" The lizard quickly glances over at the broken remote controller in the corner of the room, "Nevermind." Hit gets up and manually cuts the tv on before returning back to his seat. The program is a home shopping network show that neither of them is particularly interested in watching. "Why did you leave it on this boring station for? Do I look like I'm interested in buying kitchen appliances?"

"What do you want to watch then?"

The space lizard rubs under his chin in an attempt to garner an answer. "I don't know...I'm not really a movie person either."

"Same." Hit replies while watching two blue alien women showcasing a robotic self-cleaning vacuum.

"You know, I could go for some food right about now."

Hit reaches over to grab a thin white booklet sitting on a table in front of the couch. "There's always room service." Hit hands the booklet over to Frost. The lizard quickly skims pages before finding something interesting.

"We can get a pizza? Hmm... what should I get as a topping?"

"You're not getting raspberries on the pizza, Frost." Hit chides.

"Why do you always think you know what I want? If my eclectic taste is too much for your flavorless palate, we can always just get a plain cheese pizza." Frost reaches for the phone sitting on the table in front of him, he goes to dial only to pause on the 5th button. "Hit? Can you order the pizza for me? If I order it myself someone might recognize my voice."

"Calm down. The average civilian around here doesn't know that there is a bounty on your head." Frost goes to open his mouth again and is promptly stopped by the quick-witted assassin. "I know... You're concerned about the cops." Hit takes the phone from Frost, he hangs it up and redials the number on the pamphlet's cover. Hit waits to be directed to the concessions desk.

"Hurry up! I'm hungry!" Frost whines as he leans in closer to the focused hitman. Hit takes his unoccupied hand and gently pushes back against Icejin's face knocking him onto the couch cushion playfully. "Ugh... You're such a bully." Hit returns a smile before he's finally met with the sound of a phone operator and goes to place their order.

An hour later after the pair had their fill of pizza they lay their heads against the couch, the home appliances channel serving as bizarre background noise. "Ugh... I can't believe we ate that entire pizza."

"You only had three slices." Hit grumbles as he eyes the boring infomercials playing on the TV screen.

"Speaking of, you've been eating a lot more since I came around. Would it not be appropriate to say that I've been a positive influence on you?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"Even you have to admit that I've changed something about you."

"Yeah... but I'm not sure if I like it." The assassin replies.

Frost climbs on top of Hit's lap, he pulls him in close by his tall jacket collar. "You'll get used to it." Frost locks lips with the indecisive assassin. He sticks his tongue deep in his mouth and Hit reciprocates as they lose themselves in the impromptu thrall of passion. Frost breaks the kiss off, instead, using his mouth to smoother Hit's neck with light nibbles. He reaches back and delivers a soft, yet lingering bite to his nape, but the stubborn hitman remains composed throughout. To rouse a response from him, the lizard rubs at Hit's bulge. He teases the erection, gently tracing the outline of his trapped arousal with his fingers. He's pleased when he hears small, withheld grunts escape from the assassin's mouth. "For my plan to work I'll need some more exposed skin," Frost says to himself while unzipping Hit's jacket. Unable to keep his hands to himself, he begins to caress the other man's toned pectoral muscles. The lecherous lizard is taken aback when the assassin aids him in removing the thick leather jacket. With the surprise of clothing removed, Frost has more surface area for his fingers to explore. His small hands attempt, but ultimately fails to wrap around the other mans firm biceps. While fit in his own right, his muscles pale in comparison to that of the skilled assassin.

With reinvigorating energy, Hit lifts Frost and himself from the couch. Hit embraces Frost in a kiss and proceeds to walk towards the bedroom as they continue to make out. Frost is laid on the bed by the now shirtless hitman, admiring his rippling muscles, the room lights adding to their dimension and glory. The Icejin moans profusely when he feels fingers entering his sensitive hole, he hides his face in shame, embarrassed that he's already so wet for his would be executioner. The space pirate gawks with sheer befuddlement when the hitman starts to further disrobe, removing the pants and undergarments keeping his erection at bay. It quickly becomes an even more daunting task for Frost to focus on his objective, his wandering mind too hyper-focused on the muscular Adonis in front of him. He couldn't care less about his pact with Granary, or pardoning himself of past war crimes, all he wants at that moment is to be fucked until he's too tired to function.

"Wait! I-I must excuse myself to the restroom." Frost murmurs. Hit gets off of the little lizard and lets him escape to the bathroom while he waits patiently on the bed. Frost nervously scurries away, before he does, he swiftly uses his tail to snatch the vial from his jacket pocket. He closes the door behind him and stares at the tiny container of poison in his hands. "I suppose I'll be better off applying it to my tail rather than my wrist." He gulps down his saliva nervously and carefully removes the lid from the vial. "Alright... there is no turning back now. Tonight, we settle the score for good." Frost grabs the tip of his tail and screws a small metallic needle into an insertion point on its surface. He uses his dominant hand to dip the needle into the crimson concoction. Upon finishing up, he gets a quick glance at his reflection in the mirror before exiting.

Frost saunters his way back over to the king-sized bed, his posture, statuesque, yet diminutive. The assassin calmly waits on the side of the bed with no regard for his exposed genitalia on display for a viewing audience of one. The lizard's salivary glands overflow when that hard, veiny dick just begging to be sucked in his line of sight. Just the mere presence of Hit nude forces Frost to capitulate to his carnal desires. He instantly falls to his knees, taking refugee between the hitman's well-sculpted legs. Ravenously, he starts to suck on Hit's tantalizing cock. Simultaneously while sucking, he reaches down to stroke himself as two penile structures emerge from his cloaca. Hit curiously watches, idle in his bemusement as the lizard tries to stimulate them both. He uses his hand to stroke up one, giving it a few good pumps before switching off to the other. Hit admires his technique, carefully studying how he switches between them and sometimes opts to stroke them both at the same time. The assassin is taken aback when the other man starts to straddle his lap, his twin penises wrapping themselves around his shaft. The two smaller penises work up Hit's larger one, applying gentle pressure in the right spots. The way the slimy appendages worked so perfectly in sync around his massive length makes Hit reward with a pleasurable moan. The lizard continues to tighten his hold like an anaconda on its helpless prey. "Exciting enough for you?" Frost says as he seductively bats his eyes.

"You haven't really shown me anything impressive yet." The hitman sneers. They continue their unusual entanglement before Hit decides to change things up. He lifts Frost up forcing him to loosen his hold. The two appendages quickly retreat back to their hiding spot as Frost is laid on his back. The shadow of the assassin overpowers his view as he eclipses the small lizard with his immense stature. Tender, yet rough hands bring him in closer for a tight embrace while the two feverishly lock lips. In the midst of making out, Hit readies himself with his free hand, subtly applying light strokes to his already excited sexual organ. Hit makes a swift entryway into Frost, causing the Icejin to temporarily part lips at the constricted feeling of the large member rubbing against his narrow walls. Frost arches his back against the bed instinctively, his body being invaded by the stealthy hitman in rapid succession. The lizard is inraptured in by the rhythm as his body rocks against the bed. His soft moans become increasingly frenzied, eliciting even faster penetrative strokes from Hit. 

"Yes! Don't stop! Right there! Keep going, I'm almost there…” He holds on tighter to Hit's body, hugging his well toned back and resting his chin over his nape. After all those cold lonely nights living out on the street, it's this night that he truly has shelter. Emotions in the room remain high, if he could cry tears this would be the moment to do it. The space pirate sucks up his feelings and just lays back and lets his body take control, letting his higher judgment fade into the ether. The hitman clutches even tighter, despite the smaller one's body taking the brunt of his weight. Hit starts to slow down his thrust, going at a slower, yet more intense tempo. Each new stroke adding more impact than the last, jolting Frost body to the point of whiplash. "Hit! I can't hold back much longer! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Frost pathetically cries while reaching his climax.

"You're such an easy target." Hit teases. Frost can tell that the overconfident hitman is near his limit as well, his usual refined form becoming increasingly haphazard. Hit tenses his eyes, the wrinkles on his nose flaring, and gritting his teeth almost angrily. The fight to withhold his orgasmic vocalizations is hard fought, yet, useless as he loudly proclaims he's finishing. Hit cums inside the whined Icejin, the warm, stickiness entering his body eliciting a satisfied grin from Frost. "How was it for you?"

Frost chuckles a little in response. "Well, It was alright... I suppose." Despite the two just finishing having sex, Hit reaches down and starts to kiss Frost again, his arousal bouncing back to life. It's going to be a long night, but for the time being, Frost happily welcomes it. After all their nocturnal escapades the exhausted lizard lay comfortably asleep in the arms of his assassin. Frost rolls over to switch positions on Hit's large chest before jolting back to reality. "Crap! I forgot about the assassination!" Frost nervously thinks. Frost wriggles his serpentine tail out from under the sheets. He stares at the needle on its tip prior to turning to face Hit. "Hit! Are you asleep?" He hears no response, just light breathing and a beating chest." *Gulp* The moment of truth..." Frost points his tail at Hit's neck like a scorpion ready to strike down its prey. He aims carefully, keeping the vital protruding veins in his crosshairs. The Icejin winces before landing the fatal blow, keeping his tail in place to assure the venoms effectiveness. Hit's once lively heartbeat is extinguished, his skin turning pale as all life drains from his body. Frost looks on victoriously at the deceased assassin and grins.

"Yes! I did it! My nightmare is now finally over! I did what no one else could do! I assassinated the legendary assassin!" He proclaims proudly. Suddenly, his mood switches, his once victorious chant becomes lamenting. He lays atop of the now cold, empty shell and mourns. "Hit! Wake up! I know you're just playing around! Hit?! Hit?!!!" Frost continues to shake the assassin's lifeless body but unfortunately gets no response. "How could I have... No! It's all Granary's fault! If he didn't tempt me in my time of need..." He thinks to himself amidst the torrent of emotions flooding his restless mind. In a vain effort, Frost starts to repeatedly jab himself with his tail spike before finally capitulating to reality. "Damn my immunity! Just take me too, dammit! I don't deserve to live anymore!" He falls back down against the sallow corpse of his fallen partner and tearlessly grieves as Icejin's do. A hand lays atop Frost's head giving him the fright of his life. He jumps up to see who it is in shock." Hit! You're alive!? B-but how?"

"Go ahead...taste it." Hit replies.

It takes a few seconds before the Icejin gets the hint. He takes the tip of his tail needle and gives it a lick. "Raspberry...Syrup...b-but how did you know that I..."

"Spill it. Who put you up to this?"


	9. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fluffy interlude chapter

 "W-wait... I can explain!" Frost interjects nervously.

"I don't have all day, Frost. Either you explain who put you up to this, or I'll have no choice but to assassinate you on the spot." Hit scolds.

The Icejin scoots over on the bed, trying to make a distance between himself and the stern hitman. "You see, what happened was... I accidentally found...and there was a guy that..." Frost tilts his head down towards the bedsheets after not a single lie lands in his favor, his mouth parched from all the habitual fibbing. Frost sighs loudly, still refusing to make direct eye contact with Hit. "It was Granary! He gave it to me while you were in the coffee shop yesterday! I didn't know what to do...He promised me riches... He promised me my freedom back. I'm sorry, I just found his offer slightly more tempting."

Hit lays his hand on the Icejin's head prompting Frost to look up at the hitman in a wild-eyed daze. "No, you're not. You're just disappointed that you got caught."

Frost immediately pushes Hit's hand away taking the hitman off guard. He puts his head back down, small sniffles exiting his tiny nostrils. "It's hard! Ok?! I'm trying my best to be upfront and honest with you, but...It's so damn hard! You don't know how much I struggle every day to be a better person! It's as though all my efforts are for not because my first response is never satisfactory enough for you!"

Hit brings the shaken Icejin in for a hug, holding him tightly to his chest as they lay within the warm bed sheets. Frost reciprocates his affection, laying his head against the taller man's defined chest for shelter. The lizard makes distressed faces, silently grieving the only way he knows how to. "I see that you're trying to do better. That was no act, you expressed sincere sadness when you foolishly thought you managed to kill me." Hit responds.

Frost instantly perks up, his crimson eyes wide at the praise being levied upon him."Yeah! You're right! Perhaps I'm a good person after all?"

"Let's not go that far." Hit playfully mocks."It's your initial snake-like behavior that just might help me finally catch that bastard Granary... That is... If you're willing to tell me what you know?"

"You threatened to assassinate me, do I really have a choice in the matter?"

"For your sake, let's hope your story holds water."

Frost grits his teeth before eventually relenting. "Ok... So you're not going to believe this... but Granary revealed his true identity to me. He's actually a member of my race!"

"So, you're telling me, that a member of your race is engaging in nefarious criminal activities? Color me shocked." Hit jeers.

"Ha, ha, ha! I get it already! So the reputation of my race isn't the most favorable, but that's beyond the point right now. That Granary guy has advanced metamorphic abilities far exceeding that of my own. When I first saw him he looked like the usual blue-skinned inhabitants of this planet, but right before my eyes he shifted into a member of my race!"

Hit runs his fingers under his chin inquisitively as he listens to Frost's elaborate story."So, looks like we're dealing with someone who can easily conceal their Identity? No wonder it's been so difficult to catch the bastard. So tell me, what made you accept his offer over mine? It must have been a really tempting bribe if it lead you to risk your life over it."

"I was in a very precarious position, ok!? He promised to make me the richest man on the planet, and that I'd have all my prior war crimes absolved. How could I say no to such an offer?"

"Well, if you two are indeed members of the same species I'm sure he knew you wouldn't turn down his offer.

"Yes, and surely he had to be aware that I wouldn't have kept completely to my end of the bargain either. I had planned to double-cross him eventually and take him for all that he's worth!"

"Like you planned to do to me?" Hit casually replies.

"Shaming me will get you nowhere. You might as well just assassinate me now, I'm obviously causing more problems for you alive than I would be dead."

"If it wasn't for your mischievous nature I would have never gotten this vital Intel from you."

"Wait? So you knew I'd form a pact with Granary this entire time!? Was that why you pretended to let your guard down? To give me a false sense of security?" Hit lets out a sigh and looks the other direction in deep thought." I asked a simple question, Hit. Was all of your behavior real or were you playing me like a fiddle the entire time? I need to know, because if that's the case, then you're in reality no better than I am."

"The guy who just tried to murder me is now giving me the 5th degree? Unbelievable." Hit grumbles. The assassin lays back on his side facing away from the jilted Icejin.

"Oh, no you don't! You still didn't answer my question!" Frost rapidly shakes the assassin's shoulders but receives not a single response. "You're just going to turn your back on the man who tried to kill you!?" Why do you presume I don't have a second vial of poison and couldn't just backstab you right now?"

"Because you only had one vial in your possession, you're a massive cry baby, and if you were stupid enough to try it, I'd break every bone in your body with my Toki Tobashi. Now go back to bed. We'll discuss your mission in the morning."

Puzzled, Frost climbs atop of the sleepy hitman for a succinct answer. "Mission!? What do you mean mission!? I've killed before, but I'm no stealthy assassin like you are." Irritated, Hit reaches over and grabs the lizard before he can slink away. "Hey! Unhand me!" Frost yells as he kicks and fights with the larger man.

Hit lays back down on his side with the Icejin locked firmly between his arm. He rests his head against Frost's shoulder and calmly whispers into his ear."In the morning, I'm going to need you to do some reconnaissance for me. Since my identity is blown, he won't come out of hiding if I'm around. You have to talk with Granary and try to schedule a rendezvous with him, that way I'll have predetermined footsteps to follow my target. If you do that for me, you're free to go about your life without worrying about me assassinating you." Frost struggles against the hands wrapped around his waist like a tight safety belt, his incessant wriggling doing nothing but slightly peeving the hitman. In response, Hit pulls Frost in closer to his body, his genitalia brushing up against the lizard's exposed backside. Frost blushes at the lewd reminder of how close they had become over the last few days. He never thought in a thousand years that he'd be sharing the same bed with the deadliest assassin in the universe.

 Frost places his hand over Hit's, taking in the warmth of his body heat. He's never felt more trapped, yet comforted at the same time. The timeless assassin is one prison he'd never attempt to escape. "I want you to hold me like this forever," Frost murmurs. He's slightly disappointed and at the same time relieved when Hit doesn't respond. "If he does manage to assassinate Granary, what then? Will he just ignore me like he did before? If it means he'll chase me to the ends of the universe, I want to be his target forever." Frost laments to himself. "How does he expect me to go about living a normal life after all this? He's a much crueler person than me. He assassinated my heart, and left my body and mind behind to grieve." Frost thinks as he curls up into a ball. His robust tail gently wipes his face as though trying to comfort himself. "It would be a shame to let this all end at Granary. Perhaps I shouldn't dissolve my alliance with him just yet. I just don't know how long Hit is willing to play along, he might make good on his threat. It's not like him to leave a job unfinished." Frost braces himself as he feels his body being rolled over to the other side as Hit tries to find a comfortable sleeping position. Firmly cloister within the assassin strong protective arms, he's helpless as his own purple bunny was hours earlier within his own hands. In defeat, Frost shifts over to leave a small peck on the tired hitman's cheek before turning back around. He snuggles up against Hit's bare chest and enjoys what may be the last moments of solace they have with one another.


	10. Planning For The Future

It's around 9 am the next morning when movement begins to stir inside Hit's hotel room. Frost, nestled comfortably within Hit's burly arms, starts to stretch his stiff legs out as bright sunlight cascades over their exposed faces. Realizing that Hit had loosened his hold progressively during their slumber, Frost uses the opportunity to taunt him. He wriggles out from the confines of the thin sheets and sits atop the Hitman's ample chest. He runs the tip of his tail under the assassin's chin, rousing him from his long sleep. "You're awfully energetic this morning. Looking forward to your mission today?" Hit says.

"Don't remind me." Frost replies while rolling his eyes. Frost's tail snakes it's way underneath the covers, wrapping it'self gently around the assassin's penis."I had another mission in mind. Care to let me complete that one first?" Frost teases as his long tail creeps beneath the bedsheets giving Hit's dick small strokes of encouragement. "This may be the last time we get to have fun together. How about we make the most of it?" Frost grins as he watches the hitman pathetically struggle to fight against his sexual urges before finally capitulating to his desires.

"One for the road? I guess you could say that...But, don't think that this will get you out of your assignment today." Frost withdrawals his tail, giving Hit's brain a slight acuity boast from the lack of constant overstimulation on his genitalia. Despite the small gesture of relief, Hit can still feel the aching need for release in his groin. Hit reaches his hand beneath the covers and begins touching himself, with not even the faintest care over the lizard watching him. Frost ogles in an almost sick amusement before he decides to eventually join in. He pushes the sheets aside and places his petite hand over the Hitman's as he vigorously pumps his dick.

"Shall we? For old times sake? I could use the encouragement." Frost says with a wink.

"Fine... Just turn around. Looking at your face is pissing me off right now."

"Oh? Is that so?" Frost says as he seductively backs himself up against the hitman's erection. Hit's dick grazes dangerously close to Frost's inviting opening making them both heat up with anticipation.

"I just want to take you out quickly and move on with my day. Maybe I'll stab you in the back as you did to me." Hit remarks. Frost's body immediately jostles, his eyes bug out and his knees start to buckle as the immense cock is unexpectedly forced inside of him. His mouth quivers as though needing to be quenched of thirst and his blue tongue hangs out in a stupor-like daze. Hit grabs hold of the smaller man's waist and rock him back and forth as he thrust into him. The aggressive hitman observes Frost's lithe body gingerly sink under his weight, and his feet commence to curl in on themselves as the fuck session progresses. "Pathetic. You look like you're going to tap out already. It's a miracle you managed to evade the law for so long."

"You fuck me so good! Forgive me if It's hard to contain myself! I will try to hold on for you, big daddy!" Frost murmurs.

 "There you go again with that crappy dialogue of yours. You're such a disgusting slimeball. I oughta kill you right now just for saying that to me."

Frost's face is drenched in blue from the insults he's receiving while his supple body is fucked into the bed. The hard, coiled bedsprings of the mattress imprinting themselves onto his sore face. He finally crumbles completely under the weight of Hit's powerful hands, his backside remaining the only part of his body still stable. Without provocation, Frost feels a muscly arm wrap around his neck in a vice-like chokehold. Hit's grip remains unyielding as he props the helpless lizard onto his lap and continues to fuck him hard up his vaginal hole. Frost feels tender lips on his neck, delivering bites that cause him to start moaning uncontrollably. The hapless lizard fights to catch his waning breath as his vaginal canal weeps fluids from sustaining multiple blows from Hit's enormous cock. "Now is the time! I have to do it now, while I still have an ounce of sanity left in me!" Frost thinks to himself while he hurries to plot his next course of action in his foggy mind. "Ahhhhhhh! My body feels like it's going to explode!" Frost cries under his unwavering howls.

"Giving up already, Frost?" Hit does one last good thrust into Frost, ultimately taking the smaller man over the edge of no return. The Icejin rests his head back against Hit's body, as he tries to recuperate his quickly fading strength. Hit starts to cum inside the lizard's overheating body, filling him up with even more combustible body heat. The hitman lets go his choke hold on Frost's bruised neck, letting him fall forward on the bed in a pitiful sopping heap. Frost languishes there for a while trying to catch his turbulent breath, his body too weak to even move an inch."Get up, Frost!" I don't want to hear any excuses that you can't move either." Hit scolds.

Frost tries to lift his body up but fails under the dead weight of his bruised backside. His slim waistline etched with Hit's fingerprints in streaks of blues, along with his discolored cheeks. The feeling of exhaustion from their romp turns him on even more, but he decides to ignore that degenerate annoyance to further his plan. "Hit... I can't explain It. My body feels weird inside. It's indescribable... I never felt something like this before."

"A slight pain? You'll get over it." Hit replies contemptuously.

Frost, irritated over Hit's nonchalant dismissal, speaks up against the flagrant disregard for his well being. "I'm telling you... I think that this is serious! I got a little too excited during sex just now." The two men instantly go silent, even their heavy breathing calms into a paltry whimper.

Hit nervously rubs the back of his head and glances over at Frost. "You mean you're?" Frost shakes his head in a tacit agreement instantly setting Hit off into an internal boiling rage. He fights within himself not to erupt at the seemingly shaken Icejin. "You've never been pregnant before, am I correct in that assumption? What is the likelihood that this isn't just something else?"

"While true that I've never been pregnant, I highly doubt that this is gas or something menial like that." Frost rubs his abdomen, pretending to soothe the mysterious pain that ales him. "Hit's really buying it. He thinks I'm pregnant." He muses to himself while watching the legendary assassin slowly losing his cool with each passing second.

"How long does it normally take for your kind to lay eggs, or whatever it is you do?" Hit grumbles.

"It's approximately 6 months before I lay the egg and another 50 odd years before it'll hatch." Just as Frost completes his statement, Hit violently grips at the bedsheets causing Frost to have second thoughts about his scheme.

After a few more agonizing minutes of awkward silence, Hit simmers down his emotions enough to respond back. "We'll work something out. In the meantime, I still need you to complete the mission for me." Hit gets up from the bed and starts to retrieve his clothes off the floor, Frost watches on intuitively without a peep. The Hitman manages to speedily redress himself and sits back on the edge of the bed facing away from the lizard still lazing around in a prone position. "Get up! You've laid around long enough, Frost!"

Frost lets out an anguished sigh, he then lifts himself up to the edge of the bed with the irate assassin as they both confusingly stare off at the front door. "So, what happens after all this mess with Granary is over? What then? Do you really expect for me to raise our child alone with not a single penny to my name?" Hit's blood red eyes widen with fury, a hint of the afterimage of his time skip glossing over them. Frost winces before shifting his vision away from the threatening glare. "I'm sorry... " Frost says while facing down towards his feet dangling over the edge of the bed. "If I'm to be completely frank with you... I'm not..." Before he can spill the truth, he feels Hit's hand lay atop his instantly stopping him in his tracks. The hand clutches him tightly, causing Frost's heart to melt under the emotional overload flooding the core of his being.

"No need to apologize, it's not your fault. I knew the risk and I choose to gamble. Every seasoned assassin knows not put their stakes on a gamble. So whether it's biologically mine or not, I still played a part in its creation. As long as that child is still growing within you, I won't leave your side."

Frost sniffles as his mucus membranes start to inflame and his eyes excrete a translucent glossy sheen akin to actual tears. The feeling of protection and love he never anticipated receiving causing his mind to go haywire. He rests his head up against Hit's chest and the hitman reciprocates with a loving hug. They both stay within each others company as they navigate their collective emotions briefly. "I thought you weren't my personal bodyguard?" Frost says in an almost irresponsibly playful way given the perilous circumstances that brought them together.

"Things change..." Hit response still eyeing the door while cradling Frost within his chivalrous arms. He loosens his hold, allowing the Icejin his full range of motion back. "Now go. Just go out there and wait for Granary to approach you. Don't worry about the cops, I'll deal with them if they cause you any trouble."

"He's willing to go on the lam, for me?" Frost thinks to himself in utter amazement. "That's it! Damn my misgivings, to hell with them! I'm going to do whatever It takes to aid this man in his mission to take down Granary, no matter the cost!" Frost leaps up from his seated position and rushes over to the dresser to retrieve his clothes. He pulls up his shorts giving a slight look of disapproval when he forgets to shake the sand out of them. "Don't worry about me. I'll handle this!" Hit and Frost exchange smiles before the front door is closed and Frost makes his slow trek to the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters. I have off on Monday, so hopefully, I can get at least 2 chapters out for you guys this week. :)


	11. LIAR

Frost jogs down the crowded sidewalk, narrowly avoiding passing pedestrians. He wanders down all the hidden alleyways he frequented during his prolonged stint on the run. Old campsites of his, long raided of his plundered street bounties. The remnants of his never-ending search to find shelter all those cold lonely nights washed away by time. He's no longer goes without, he now has the lie of a potential family and loyal partner in his future. Frost grips his chest and collapses to his knees as though suffering a heart attack. He pants loudly like a dog trying to cool off in the heat of summer. "W-what have I done?" He exclaims. He grips the cobblestone alleyway picking up dirt and grit under his fingernails. Frost sticks out his tongue in disgust when he feels a piece of rotten fruit touch his finger. "Yuck! That's filthy!" Frost flicks the disgusting food aside and stands back up to his feet. He takes his hand and starts to wipe away the dirt and sand from his knees. "I can't believe I use to live like this."

"I can't believe it either." A familiar voice says in the distance. Frost squints his eyes to get a good look at the figure. To his shock and amazement, it's exactly who he'd thought he heard.

"Hit!? What are you doing out here? Didn't you say that Granary wouldn't come out of hiding if you were around me?"

"Did I really, Frost? Thanks for reminding me. I'll go now since Granary will never come out of hiding with me around." Just as the assassin finishes his words, Frost sees Hit's form begin to shift into the tall blue Icejin that bribed him in the alley a day earlier.

Frost slowly backs away, his finger trembling as he tries to escape the unsettling sight before him."No way! Granary!?"

"So, you're aiding the legendary assassin Hit in my capture? Hmph, I knew I couldn't trust a rat like you."

Undeterred, Frost beats his hand against his chest in a gesture of intimidation."You're right! I'm an ally to Hit! He's far more powerful than you! So just be lucky you encountered me instead this time around! I can now say that he'd do far worse to you than I ever could dream!" Frost points his glowing finger at the mysterious shapeshifting Icejin closing the distance between him. Frost fires a finger beam, but misses by an inch of his target."Back up! I'm warning you!"

Granary casually takes a gas mask out of his coat pocket and places it over his face while Frost watches with a perplexed stare. The Icejin suddenly finds every orifice on his face being invaded by a mysterious cloud of grey smoke. Frost coughs heavily, desperately trying to keep calm. Once the smoke settles, he notices everything around him shaking and his body steadily losing coordination. "Wait! Aren't I immune to poisonous gas?"

"No," Granary says after hearing the loud thud of the Icejin's unconscious body hitting the ground.

Frost jolts awake from what felt like a bad nightmare. He attempts to rub his crusted eyes but finds that his hands are bound behind his back. He wriggles to free himself but it's unusually difficult to muster enough strength. "What is this?! Where am I?!" He examines his new surroundings carefully when he captures laughter beginning to erupt around him. A rectangle shaped hint of light above him with a short ceiling is all that is visible. "I'm in a metallic box of some kind, how did I get in here?" My legs and arms are bound. I should have no problem escaping, but I can't seem to control my Ki."

"There's no way you're getting out of there. Those are Ki canceling bracelets, so you might as well save your energy and accept your fate." The voice says.

"Who are you and why have you captured me for?!"

"Mr. Granary's looking to make some cold hard cash off your bounty. Not too long I'll be handing you over to a wealthy benefactor whose willing to pay boo koo bucks for your immediate capture."

"I knew it! Granary planned to double cross me from the start!"

"That's right! And at any moment now he's going to take care of that meddling assassin friend of yours for good." The lackey jeers with a cackle.

"Oh, no! Hit!" Frost stupidity attempts to flex his wrist but fails to get the cuffs to budge an inch. "Granary's going to use his ability to pose as me and get closer to Hit. He'll use that vial of poison to kill him while his guard is down! I have to find a way out of this, but how?!"

Back in the city, the imposter Frost makes his way back to the hotel, an extra key card in the unconscious Icejin's pocket tipping him off on where the two were hiding out. "Room 213, huh? So that's where the legendary assassin is hiding?" Granary lays his hand on the syringe in his pocket and grins. "It's obviously those two have become extra chummy over the last few days, It should be a piece of cake to get him to turn his back to me in this form."

Hit, still in a trance from earlier is brought back to reality when he sees the front door opening. "Frost? You're back awfully soon."

"Yes, I met up with Granary. He said he wants to meet me in the old courtyard across town for important business." The facsimile of Frost replies. To Granary's dismay Hit approaches him near the door. He promptly grabs the lizard up, pulling him into a firm hug.

"I'm glad you're safe." Hit says to the perturbed copycat. He goes in for a kiss which the faker promptly rebuffed. "Are you ok, Frost?" Hit replies with deep concern in his voice.

"I-I'm ok. I'm just still a bit shaken over my encounter with Granary. He's a pretty intimidating guy after all."

"You never came across as the type to lose his cool when conducting shady backdoor dealings." Hit mocks

"Given his notorious reputation, it would be foolish of me not to cower in his presence." Granary looks to his side as he tries to compute what's transpiring. "He just tried to kiss me! And that disgusting expression of concern, it's as though they're lovers. The exact nature of Frost and this meddling hitman's relationship is something I'd rather not explore further."

Hit examines the fake Frost's neck and lets out a small chuckle. "Looks like those bruises on your neck are healing up pretty well. I can barely tell I bit you there earlier."

"What?!" I mean... Oh, so it has." Granary gets even more uncomfortable when the assassin starts to gently rub his exposed belly.

"Has the pain subsided for you yet?' Hit says.

"I'm ok... Did I eat rotten food earlier or something?"

 Hit leans in closer to the Icejin with a suspicious glare."You told me earlier that you were pregnant."

"I'm not Pregnant!" Granary exclaims to the great dismay of the legendary assassin.

"Hmph...Have I caught you red-handed in another lie, Frost?" Hit scolds, raising a suspicious brow at the Icejin.

"Crap! Don't tell me I blew my cover already?!" Granary thinks while attempting to deliver a satisfactory answer to the fuming Hit."Of course, I'm pregnant! My pain subsided so much I nearly forgot," Granary nervously laughs.

Hit turns away, facing towards the large window looking out at the vast cityscape beneath them."How long do we have before your important meeting with Granary?" Hit asked

"Two hours." The imposter says while carefully eying the digital clock in the corner." *Gulp*" Maybe I should have said two minutes instead. I don't know how long I can take being alone with this guy."

The real Frost meanwhile, panics as he tries to find a way to escape his confinement. "I'm being transported somewhere, that's for certain. But, I have no clue how far away I am from Hit's location." Frost listen in carefully to his surroundings, specifically the jiggling of what sounds like keys. "If these are cuffs, there are bound to be keys to open them somewhere. This transport vessel only seems to have one other occupant aboard, I can only surmise that it's the pilot." Suddenly, Frost finds the container he's stored in slide across the small vehicle." Hey! Watch it will you! You're transporting precious cargo!"

"The only thing precious about you is that sweet payday I'm going to get when I exchange you in for cold hard cash." The grunt exclaims proudly.

Frost looks up and notices that his box slid next to the pilot's leg. He gawks at the lackeys ugly, green scaly face with contempt. "Not a handsome fellow is he?" Frost takes a deep breath and thinks up his next move." How about you let me out of here and I"ll show you how precious I can be to you?"

"Hahaha! Are you seriously trying to flirt with me? Man, how the mighty have fallen. The only thing I'm flirting with is a massive payday, so you're better off not embarrassing yourself." When the man goes to turn back to focus on piloting the craft Frost hears the familiar jingling of keys again. He looks to the right side of the man's waist and sees the unmistakable glint of a metal key ring attached to his belt.

"It's a shame Granary has such pathetic grunts that only care about money. It's no wonder he has to do all the leg work while you sit comfortably in a climate controlled vehicle."

"Hey! Watch your mouth, pipsqueak! That has nothing to do with us, he's just a master of disguise. His favorite quote is, "If you want a job done right, do it yourself."

"My point exactly, moron," Frost snidely quips while carefully eyeballing the position of the keyring as the pilot shifts in his seat. Frost maneuvers his prehensile tail to loop around the circular rim of the ring, trying patiently not to interrupt any of the hundreds of keys attached. " So many keys. It'll take me forever to find the exact one I need, and I simply don't have time for that." He slowly lowers the ring down into the box and starts to shuffle through a few with his tail. "Come on! Work!" He thinks as he turns another key in the tiny keyhole. To his luck, he gets the right one his 20th try. With his hands now free of the cuffs, he lays on his back so that the pilot doesn't wise up to his Houdini act. After finally removing his feet from the cuffs he regains full ki control to his extreme delight. The dejected space pirate stands up in what he can now see is a rectangular metal box with a missing lid. He stands there at the side of the pilot who has no clue that the lizard has managed to escape. "Hey, you?" Frost declares to the horror of the surprised lackey. Frost slaps the scaly man across the face rendering him unconscious slumped over the steering wheel. "That's for thinking I'd ever willingly flirt with slime like you!" Just as he's done his trumpet victory speech he feels a hard thud in the cockpit. He looks out the front window to discover that the aerial vehicle is losing altitude fast. He uses his Ki energy to blast a hole in the glass and makes a quick getaway. "I made it out! Who said being a pickpocket didn't have its perks? Now I have to locate... Hit?" Frost looks on in existential dread at his surroundings in the middle nowhere, completely uninterested in the wrecked heap of metal careening towards a remote forest floor. The Icejin is slowly on the verge of a possible nervous breakdown. He digs deep within himself to garner the positive enthusiasm to push forward despite the large setback in front of him. " I've always been bad at sensing power levels, but I have to focus, for that one person that I..." Frost freezes temporarily within the tropical humid air, swallowing his emotions for the sake of what little pride he still has left within him. "For that person that I care about the most!"


	12. You're Full Of Surprises

A warm jet of humid air encircles the inactive blue lizard. His mind races frantically until eventually collapsing into seeming thoughtlessness. "I can't give up like this! I just have to try harder and focus! Think... I've only known the guy on a personal level for three days, but so much has happened between us two. Every time I'm around him my heart feels like it's going to perforate my sternum... It's so uncomfortable, yet, oddly gratifying." Frost stares down at his hands with a longing feeling of having them held tightly by another, one tall, handsome assassin he only knew fondly by Hit. He wasn't even sure if that was his real name, or if his backstory of being 1000 years old panned out, he simply doesn't care. The fond memories of their intimate encounters encourage the lizard to try his luck with locating Hit's Ki signature. The Icejin closes his eyes and grits his teeth, trying desperately to conjure up the skill required to sense power levels but ultimately falters. He slumps over as his feet dangle miles above the forest canopy.

"I have to concentrate harder, dammit!" He protests, stamping his feet at the fluffy clouds beneath his feet. "How hard can it be to sense the power level of a man who has literally been inside of you on multiple occasions?" Frost pauses as splotches of blue emerge on his cheeks. He hides his bashful face in utter shame of his inappropriate thoughts. "This isn't the time to think about that! I need to concentrate." A light bulb goes off in the lizard's head in that very instant. "Perhaps these elicit thoughts will work in my favor." Frost ponders while drifting back to his first time with Hit, springing forth feelings of lust and tenderness. He clutches at his chest as though keeping his heart from bursting out. "Yes, I felt it then. It was massive...His power level, I mean... As well as admittedly other things. He's the strongest guy on this entire planet, his energy signal should be an unmistakable beacon for me to follow." Frost's mind moves away from sex and onto the times they snuggled all night in the bedsheets. "It was subdued, but still present, the presences of his power are undeniable, in fact... It's never left me." Frost stares off past the trees into the vast deserted distance. " I'm only 30 minutes away from the city! If I move now I can catch him before Granary does." Frost flies off towards the city with reinvigorated haste and optimism.

Back in the city, the fake Frost is closely followed behind by Hit as they make their trek downtown towards the old courtyard. Their venture is brought to a sudden halt when Granary pauses in place. "This is as far as we go. If we move any further, Granary's sure to spot you."

"I'm going to need to find a post then. My sight is superb, but, there is no way I can properly stalk my prey from this distance."

"That's where I come in. Follow me!" The imposter leads Hit into an old abandoned building nearby. At one time the building looked to be high rise luxury suites, most likely scrapped due to the lack of wealthy clientele. "We'll take the stairwell up to the roof, that way we'll be hidden enough to get a good vantage point."

"I'm impressed, Frost. Those street smarts of yours are really coming in handy."

Frost shrugs his shoulders with a cocky grin on his face. "What can I say? When you're a renowned kingpin like me, you know the city like the back of your hand."

"Kingpin, huh?" Hit exchanges a suspicious glare at Granary causing the fake to place his hands over his mouth nervously. Hit playfully jabs him in the shoulder causing him to start hyperventilating. "If you consider the con job you've run on a multitude of nations as being a Kingpin, then I'll let you have your fun."

"He, he, he... Right." Granary nervously chimes with an awkward laugh. "Enough with the jokes. Let's hurry!" The lizard says while pointing up the vast stairway. The two fly up to the highest point and makes their rooftop exit. "You should have no problem spotting Granary up here. And with only... 5 minutes to spare" The faux Frost says as he pulls his sleeve up to look up at his watch.

Hit stares at him with suspicion. "When did you get a watch?" Hit scolds.

"Eh... What watch?" Frost frantically pulls his sleeve down and back up again, revealing his now bare wrist. Hit intensifies his glare before shifting his attention back to the setting skyline.

"You pickpocketed that on the way here, didn't you? You almost pulled a fast one on me." The hitman jeers giving the Icejin an almost rib shattering jab in the side. Granary almost collapses, catching his mouth as he tries not to heave. "Are everything alright, Frost? Did I jab you too hard?"

"I-it's ok..." Granary grabs a hold of the assassin's jacket to regain his stability. "That hurt like hell! He'll pay for that!" Granary thinks while reaching into his pocket for the syringe. Hit steps closer to the edge, staring off at the vast empty courtyard sparsely occupied by the odd pedestrian.

"I don't see him. If I don't get a clear view of my target my Toki-Tobashi will be ineffective. Are you sure he's not concealing his identity? If he is, he'll be difficult to spot. You should go down there so he'll come out of hiding."

"Oh, don't worry! We still have plenty of time. I think if you pay more attention to that area beyond those trees you'll have better luck." Frost responds while pointing to the treeline in the far distance. Hit follows his command with his sharp eyes. "You just have to be more patient. See there! L-look! I think I saw something!" While Hit's attention is focused on the courtyard, Granary takes that time to strike. He slowly removes the syringe filled with deadly poison from his jacket pocket. Granary gently massages the hitman's back for encouragement. "You'll find him eventually. It's not like you ever fail to dispatch your target." The imposter takes point blank aim for Hit's neck, he extends his arm outward and prepares to attack.

"HIT! WATCH OUT!" Frost screams, his voice approaching faster as he careens towards the two startled men. He comes in close to Granary and lands a clean punch in his face sending him flying through the hard metal roof. Breathing heavy, he calms himself before announcing his presence to Hit. "Hit! It's me! I just saved you from Granary! He was trying to kill you." Suddenly, both of their attention is turned to the small lizard digging his way out of debris and rubble.

"That was a cheap shot!" Granary yells before quickly darting his eyes over to the perplexed assassin. He points his finger in indignation at Frost. "Watch out! It's Granary! He's taken my form to deceive you!"

"He's a liar! That bastard kidnapped me and planned to sell me off to the highest bidder! He then took on my form as a means to trick you into letting your guard down around him!"

"But you are a liar, Frost." Hit nonchalantly replies.

"NO, IM NOT...I mean...YES, I AM!" Both versions of Frost exclaim. The real Frost seethes with anger, fed up with the confusion Granary is creating between him and his lover. "He's got a poisoned syringe in his pocket!" Frost leaps at the other and wrestles him for the needle. The enraged Icejin snatches the syringe from Granary's grasp and hold's it up to Hit like a trophy. "See! Here it is!" Frost's expressions of victory fastly becomes fearful when he witnesses the legendary assassin taking on his trademark stance.

"You see! He had the syringe the whole time and was plotting to assassinate you with it!" Granary cries.

"Oh, C'mon! You had to have seen me take it from him, Hit!? Please, you have to believe me and not that faker over there!" Hit stares Frost down, penetrating his soul with his red, piercing glare. Frost knew at any second he could have his life wiped away in an instant. In an act of rage and desperation, he takes the syringe and forcefully stabs it into the doppelgangers arm.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Granary exclaims as he looks at his arm in dread.

"I don't care if you're impervious to poisons! Taste your own medicine, Granary!" The Hitman and the space pirate receive the shock of their lives when the fake Frost proceeds to melt into a puddle of blue gelatinous goo without warning.

"He melted? I didn't know the poison was powerful enough to kill a member of my race!" Frost backs away, turning his nose up at the viscous substance spreading on the floor like melted butter.

"That's because he wasn't a member of your race, Frost." Hit reaches down into the disgusting pile of goo and retrieves an amber colored crystal. "He's a Marmaladian, a race of amoeba-like single-celled organism that can change form at will. These guys are known to cause havoc, but I'm surprised to find one in this quadrant of the galaxy." Hit stuffs the amber stone into his pocket and begins to fly off.

Frost attempts to flag the assassin down before he can get too far ahead. "Wait! You're just going to leave!? After I just got done saving your butt!? Hell, I assassinated the bastard for you! I expect at least 75% of the bounty! You hear me!"Frost hisses.

Hit tosses his keycard down to Frost, who reflexively catches it in his open palms."I'll meet you back at the hotel. I still have to hold up my end of the bargain after all." Hit flies off leaving the Lizard alone on the old abandoned rooftop stunned and confused by what had just transpired before him.

"Unbelievable. All this trouble, over a worthless pile of protoplasm."


	13. Even The Score

A few hours later after Granary had finally been dealt with, Frost waits patiently at the hotel room door for the assassin to arrive. Never before did he expect himself to be waiting on bated breath for his would-be executioner's arrival. Over the past few days they spent together, he found himself discovering a potential family with the man he had long since come to fear. He nervously starts to quake with anticipation when he hears the all too familiar silent footsteps of the stealthy hitman making his way down the long hallway. The Icejin eagerly presses his eye through the peephole to get a glimpse at the man he coveted with such longing. Before the assassin can even knock, Frost swings open the door and instantly leaps into his arms.

"Hit! I missed you so much! I'm so glad you're safe!" Frost continuously kisses the assassin all over his face with all the love and aggression of a dog greeting its owner. Hit reciprocates with a kiss of his own, he then goes to place the Icejin back on the ground. Frost forcefully clings onto Hit's arms, climbing up his shoulders to the taller man's dismay.

"Calm down, Frost. I wasn't gone that long." Hit successful manages to remove the lizard from off his body and back onto his feet. Frost quickly becomes distressed, attempting to hide his emotions with his hands.

"You don't understand! I thought I was going to lose you back there! That very thought scares me more than anything in my entire life!" Hit places his hand on Frost's shoulder for comfort, and they both walk over to the bed for a seat. Frost hugs Hit tightly, burying his face into the Hitman's tough leather jacket. " I never felt like I could be completely myself, that is... until you came into my life. You made me into your lovestruck fool, and I will never forgive you for that."

Hit smiles before getting on his knees to Frost on the bed. Frost starts to blush, his eyes fogging up with false tears when the assassin grabs for his hand. Hit reaches into his pocket and pulls out a silver metallic ring. He slides it on Frost's ring finger causing the lizard to leap from his seated position on the bed. "Oh my god!" Frost says, clutching his mouth in shock. "Did he really just propose to me!? When I was convincing him that I was pregnant, I really wasn't expecting all this. Not exactly lavish though... I wonder how much I can pawn it for?" He muses to himself. Frost gets his own shocking reaction when he gleens a rosy tint redden on the normally composed hitman's cheeks.

"This isn't what it looks like... Hit murmurs with his head facing nervously towards the carpeted floor. His face eventually reemerges when the embarrassment wears off, staring up at Frost with his glaring red eyes. "It's a monitoring ring. It allows me to track your every movement, that way I'll know your exact location at all times." Frost gets a closer look at the ring, noticing a red light going off every 60 seconds a clear reminder that this wasn't a marriage proposal. Even still, the thought of being Hit's captive was enough to satisfy the lizard. Hit sits back on the bed, he gently brings Frost's ringed hand in for a kiss causing him to steam up even more.

"W-Wait..." Frost stammers. " I-I can't accept this.

"It's not a gift. I'm monitoring you to keep our child safe. You are pregnant after all."

"That's what I've been meaning to tell you... I-I'm not pregnant." Frost panics when he starts to witness Hit's red eyes glow with anger. He quickly course corrects with another fabricated story. "Regrettably, I miscarried our child while you were away. I'm afraid all the stress of the day's prior events took its toll on my body." Frost is silenced when Hit places a finger over his mouth to stop him.

"Enough with the fibbing. I knew you weren't pregnant."

"Really? You knew all this time and played along with it? Well, why did you get my hope's up for so long?"

"Because I felt you needed a bit of hope, in such a hopeless situation." Hit replies. Frost collapses once again into Hit's welcoming arms, tearful yet, without a single tear. All the anguish he felt since their initial reunion pouring out of him at that very instant. He grabs tightly to Hit's jacket eliciting Hit to tenderly nestles him in his arms.

"You can't leave me again! I'm nothing without you! I know! W-we can make a real baby! Right now! It'll be ours and we can love it together forever!" Frost cries.

"That's not something I want... and it's not what you want." Hit stoically responds. "You want me, and I want you... but a union between us has to be built on more than a convenient lie."

"Hit! Please don't leave me!" The tearful lizard pleads yet again. Hit doesn't let go, he just holds him closer. A cruel fate brought the two together, and an even crueler one is set to pull them apart.

"I'll monitor your movements every day. If you ever need my assistance press the button and I'll be there. I owe you one, for saving me back there." Frost looks stunned at the revelation that he had in fact saved the assassin's life. "I'm not just saying that to give you false hope, it's the truth. Granary would have succeeded in assassinating me if you didn't intervene." Hit reaches into his pocket again and passes Frost a metal bracelet.

Frost brings the familiar item to eye level, studying it carefully before commenting."A credit bracelet?" Frost says.

"Yeah, I remember when you tried to steal one from that cashier at the coffee shop. At least while you're still here it'll make carrying all the bounty money around easier for you. It's under another identity, of course, so don't worry about being caught using it."

"B-but, I'm still a fugitive, they're bound to recognize me on the streets. I don't feel safe on this planet anymore without you."

Hit lets out a winded sigh before proceeding with his next statement. "So, unfortunately, I've failed to get into contact with Vados. I wanted to try and get Champa to give you a reprieve for your participation in the Tournament Of Power. But, I doubt he would help after the stunts you pulled at the last two tournaments. So with that in mind, the next best thing I can do is find a planet willing to harbor you for the time being."

"Oh? What planets did you have in mind?" The Icejin inquires.

"Planet Sadala. I scheduled a call with Cabba in a few minutes."

"I would have preferred a better choice than that backwater, trash heap planet."

"You seem to forget that you were literally living in the trash a few days ago." Frost crosses his arms and looks away from the Hitman with a bad attitude. Hit smirks before he gets a surprise call on the communication device in his pocket. He pulls out a small cube that folds out and projects a hologram image.

"It's that Saiyan boy!" Frost growls at the shimmering sepia-toned holographic video.

"Nice to see you too, Frost," Cabba responds sarcastically. "Hit! How's it going!? Long time no see!"

"Yeah, It's been awhile, Cabba." Hit replies.

Cabba comes in close to the communication device, his hand placed over his mouth as though whispering. "To be honest, I'm surprised to see you hanging around a guy like Frost. I hear his bounties is over the roof! I'll be more then welcome to take him into custody if you need me to."

"I can hear everything you're saying, monkey brain!" Frost angrily hisses.

"He's my bounty, so don't even try it." Hit chides. Frost sticks his tongue at Cabba who ignores the rude gesture. "I need a favor from you, but if it's too much to ask, it's understandable."

"Sure, I'm all ears," Cabba says with a smile. Suddenly the hologram begins to shimmer as two other lifeforms enter the frame. The recognizable long, spikey, black hair of the tomboyish Saiyan vagrant and her meek ponytailed companion become all too obvious. The brash one grabs Cabba's arm holding the wrist communicator.

"Who are you blabbing to over here?!" She interjects

"It's Hit and Frost."

"Oh! Hey! Cool hitman dude from before!" Caulifla chimes in with a friendly wave.

"Good. I'm glad you're all here." Hit remarks.

"Here? Here for what? Please tell me it's for another Tournament Of Power!? I'll totally go Super Saiyan 3 and knock the socks off of Goku! Just you wait!"

"I don't like fighting, but if sis is happy then I'm looking forward to it too," Kale says.

"Unfortunately, you'll have to contend with something a little less exciting than that."

"Aww, man! What a bummer!" Caulifla grumbles.

"So, I'm terminating my hit on Frost, I feel he's earned his freedom. Currently looking for a suitable planet he can find sanctuary on. I was wondering if he could seek asylum on planet Sadala?"

Caulifla jumps in front of the communicator. "Oh, yeah!? Well, what's in it for us? The Saiyan's on planet Sadala are pretty much the police force in this section of the galaxy. What would a bunch of goodie goodies like us look like harboring a dangerous fugitive like him?"

"Watch your mouth, you simian scum!" Frost yells.

"We haven't been able to go great ape in centries! And besides, it's not like we want a good for nothing pale lizard like you stinking up our planet anyway!"

Frost, seethes with rage, stands up and points his glowing finger at the hologram of the Saiyan female." What was that, you insignificant brat!?" Caulifla taunts the lizard, placing a finger under her lower eyelid, and sticking her tongue out at him." Oh! That's it!"

"Wait, Frost...I agree with Caulifla." Cabba responds. "No offense Mr. Hit, but I've fought alongside Mr.Frost during wartime. I thought that planet Sadala had a trusted ally in him, but unfortunately, as we both know that was all a lie. I simply can't sweep his treason aside and allow him to live amongst my people. But...What I can do is keep his location a secret from the authorities, that's all I'm willing to do."

"Alright, Cabba. Thanks for your help."

"No problem at all. Happy hunting to you!" Cabba says.

The communication device goes blank and the two stare at the floor in sheer silence. Frost sighs placing his face into his open palms. "I guess, I'm stranded here... No one in their right minds wants a wretch like me on their planet." Frost gets up from the bed and walks in the direction of the door before he's halted by Hit. "Hit... I have to find somewhere warm to stay for the night before it gets dark."

Hit pulls his arm back in, gently guiding Frost onto his lap."I still have the room for one more night, so you're welcome to stay."

Frost leans up and stares at Hit before averting his eyes."Please, don't make it the last night! I can't imagine sleeping without you beside me."

Hit lays Frost's head against his warm chest, providing much needed shelter for the Icejin to continue his pathetic groveling. "You're making this hard for me, Frost. I hate that."


	14. Take Me As I Am

Later that night, the space pirate and hitman lay in bed with the TV blaring, although neither party pays it any attention. They both rest their exhausted heads against the pillows with Frost's tail wrapped uncomfortably around the hitman's waist. Despite his discomfort with the arrangement, Hit permits Frost to continue constricting his body. He's keenly aware that his partner is in mourning, so allows him to express his inner turmoil in whatever way he feels comfortable.

"Hit," Frost says staring off at the plain beige wall. Hit turns to face the Icejin, whose deadpan stare startles him at first glance. "Hit... That is your real name...Correct?"

"No, it's not." Hit says, slowly averting his gaze to the side.

"Are you going to tell me your real name then?"

"I'm sorry. That is sensitive information that I cannot divulge to you at this time. I'll just say that Hit is a nickname that was given to me over the millennia. As I developed a reputation as a notorious hitman, I became synonymous with the "hit"."

"Ok... Just so you know, my birth name is Frost and I'm actually 122 years of age like I stated to you prior. Anything else you're keeping from me?"

Hit attempts to embrace the lizard in a hug but is immediately shot down. "Forcing yourself to get mad at me won't make this goodbye any easier for you. You know my profession, and you know how unsafe it is for me to reveal my identity."

"Why don't you feel like you can be yourself around me? I feel comfortable enough to tell you anything, but you on the other hand still hide things from me. " Frost chides.

"It's because I can't trust you completely, Frost. You're an unrepentant liar and your actions only continue to prove that to me." Hit can see that the Icejin is quickly becoming agitated by the insults to his character. The hitman promptly shuts him down before it gets too heated."But, in spite of all that... I still choose to be with you regardless, and It's because I can see that good in you."

"Now you're trying a bit too hard to get on my good side, " Frost says with a cheerful smile. "Despite all of that, you still choose the life of a lonely hitman over me?"

"You don't understand, being an assassin is my first love. I knew it before my marriage, before my children...Every time I tried to make any relationship work, I found myself running back into the open arms of my occupation. Everything else felt so...meaningless in comparison."

"Do you honestly feel that way about me too, Hit?"

"I don't know, how to feel right now."

Frost takes Hit's hand and places it under his jacket right against his bare chest. A rapid heartbeat is felt through the Hitman's battle-worn palms."Do you feel that? That's what love feels like."

"That's a lot mushier than I'd expect from you, Frost. Where did you hear that from? Some soap opera you watched?"

"Possibly." The duo stares into each other eyes for what feels like an eternity. Not even a single eye blink is allowed to intercept their ocular courtship. "How can I persuade you to change your mind about me?"

"Your efforts will not go unappreciated." Hit replies.

Frost loosens his hold on Hit's body and instead wraps it around his wrist. The lizard leads him into the bathroom with a seductive wink."No offense, but I want to get the stench of that disgusting slimeball off of you," Frost remarks as he waves his hand dismissively at him.

"He and I didn't..."

"If that's the case, he didn't know what he was missing." Frost purrs. The small lizard glides up to eye level with the much taller assassin. He starts to unzip the jacket from the collar all the way down his abdomen, he does that while multitasking with light kisses to his neck. Once Frost is done removing the jacket he lets it fall to the bathroom floor. He presses his thumbs against the center of the assassin's chiseled abs, savoring each ripple for the last time he thinks he'll have the chance to. "You're a dirty boy," Frost growls. Hit promptly rolls his eyes at the Icejin's incredibly lame dialogue. Frost lowers himself back down to the ground, lucky enough for him his short height put him at eye level with Hit's pants zipper. The Icejin, tempted by the visible erection growing in the hitman's pants frantically removes the barrier in his way. Hit's pants are rolled down to his knees and Frost quickly puts his dexterous hands to the task. Hit backs himself up against the wall to stop himself from falling backward. He breathes heavily as he watches the lizard press his lips on the tip of his cock and dive in deeper on his shaft.

Hit flinches as the intense sensations on his body flooding his senses. "Is this your idea of getting cleaned up? Maybe we should wait until we get in the shower first?" Frost doesn't let up, his ravenous appetite, relentless and insatiable. He wraps his arms around the hitman's hips taking in every inch at once. Unlike last time, his gag reflex doesn't send him in a tizzy. He pulls back off the saliva drenched phallus only to take it all back in rapid succession. Hit places his hand on Frost's head forcing his mouth to lower itself. Frost grows frustrated with Hit ruining his rhythm. He looks up at him with a piercing intensity that causes the hitman to cautiously pull his hand away like he's about to be bitten by a venomous snake. Hit's moans gradually intensify, Frost's agile tongue gliding up against his sensitive member. "You don't understand, Frost. I'm going to..."

Frost ignores the blatant warning and keeps up his stubborn pace. Unable to withhold himself, Hit pulls out of the Icejin's mouth but before he can he starts to ejaculate, splatter some of his semen on Frost's agape lips."I tried to warn you." Hit whispers under his labored breath. His worries over offending the other man quickly quail when he observes the scene in front of him play out."You're filthy."

Frost licks his lips, savoring every ounce of the thick, milky, white liquid around his mouth. "No, I just enjoy cleaning up your messes for you."

Hit recoils a bit when the smaller man licks some of the cum droplets off his hands. Deep down he's more disgusted by how turned on he's getting by the mere sight of it. "Stop that, Frost." Hit insist with a hint of revulsion in his voice.

Frost teases him further, slowly licking down his fingers."Imagine having me clean you like this every night? Tempting, is it not?" Frost purrs with a flirtatious wink.

"Looks like the only dirty one around here is you." Hit lifts Frost up from his knees and rushes over to the shower. Hit place Frost against the back of the shower and starts to remove his clothing. Each article of clothing is tossed to the shower floor to the displeasure of the horny Icejin. Hit reaches for the shower faucet but is promptly intercepted by the tail of the scathing lizard.

"At least throw my attire out of the shower first!"

"Those clothes need to be washed anyway, they're almost as filthy as you are."

"Watch it!" Frost hisses. Before he can get too angry, he is taken in my Hit's soft lips against his. He relinquishes his tail for the hitman to turn the nozzle allowing for warm water to splash their bare, aching bodies. Frost is now pressed up against the shower. His tiny frame being held against the wall by the more size advantaged assassin. The Icejin fights for control of the kiss as their wet tongues wrestle for dominance but ultimately fails. Hit's hand drifts lower down the Icejin's diminutive form, reaching below his vacant pubic area for access to his cloaca. Instead of going for the vaginal structure, he reaches over towards an allusive double sheathed skin at the far back. Frost's eyes instantly perk up when the hands graze his receptive area. Uncharacteristically, the usually stealthy hitman is taken off guard when the two tiny members emerge from hiding, wrapping themselves firmly around his fingers like a Chinese finger trap.

"If you're wondering, I'm very flexible down there as well." Frost murmurs. Hit takes that as his cue to get to work. He drops to his knees on the wet shower floor, only to grab the hapless lizard by the ankles. He places Frost legs over his broad shoulders in a reverse piggyback position. With the Icejin's peculiar double genitalia in his sight, he goes in licking and sucking the two wriggling lizard penises. Frost is over the moon, his eyes firmly shut while the water sprays his eyelids. Despite his attempts to hold on longer, he cums quickly without much haste. For a second all that is heard is the water contacting the walls, while Frost climax reduces to calmed breathing. The embarrassment of the situation grows when Frost doesn't get an immediate response from his partner. "Hit... I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to!" Suddenly, Hit starts to move again, spitting the lizard's clear seminal fluids down the shower drain before promptly returning his attention back to him. "Hey! I'm sure it didn't taste that bad!" Frost rebukes with the feeling of slight disrespect present in his voice.

"I've swallowed enough of your nonsense as it is." Hit mocks. They switch their positions to allowing the smaller man to wrap his legs around the waist of the taller. They proceed to make out passionately in the steamy embrace of the enclosed glass shower. The lizard strategical maneuvers his body in the best position to get penetrated. Hit chuckles a bit at the incessant high pitch whines escaping the lizard's larynx. "You're so impatient."Hit whispers.

"Well, maybe if you would just get on with it I won't have to suffer!" Frost chides.

"Alright, you've asked for it."Hit replies back.

"Bring it!" Unsettlingly to Frost, Hit pulls a rag and soap from behind his back. "W-where did that come from!?!" Frost yelps. By the time he does, it's too late, the hitman is already starting to scrub at his parched lizard skin with the rag. "Not so rough. My skin is too sensitive for such abrasiveness." Hit steps back, giving the lizard wriggle room to get back on his feet. "At least let me remove this first." Frost turns his back to Hit, placing his hands against the back of the shower. He strains himself a bit, his tail lashing violently as he attempts to focus in on some unseen action. To the untrained eye, it could look like he's performing a less than savory bodily function, but the assassin soon understands what's transpiring. The long, robust lizard tail begins too slowly escape its way out of the black elastic sleeve of the bio-suit. When the tail safely emerges, it reveals pale blue skin slightly bruised from the connective tissue that was previously attached. The Icejin proceeds to arch his back a bit, the folds of unwanted excesses rolling down his blue muscular thighs. A pile of loose black skin remains below his feet, floating in the shallow pool of water. He kicks the damp heap off to the side, focusing instead on removing other parts of his bio armor. It's then that a cracking noise is heard followed by a swift removal of what appears to be shoes on the Icejin's feet. To Hit's surprise, underneath are revealed to be a pair of 3 toed feet, similar to the Icejin he saw on universe 7's team.

Frost clings to the wall his back still turned to the shower head and his stunned lover. "This is the real me. Technically the rest of it was me as well. I just shed my bio-suit. I'm having my body preparing a new one, it'll only take a few hours."

"You're breathing heavy." Hit says with concern.

"It can take a lot out of you, which is why I shed skin's sparingly. I just wanted you to see me as I truly am." Frost turns back, his hands still gripping the wet shower wall. "Are you disgusted by me?"

Hit looks down at the Icejin's finger-like toes and smiles. "They're actually kind of cute. Is there a reason why you hide them?"

Frost blushes and turns to face the wall again. "When you look different than everyone else, it's hard to get people on your side...I no longer have a homeworld to call my own. The few of my people still in existence have been forced into the lowliest of rungs in society. The last thing I needed is for the public to mock my feet."

"Yeah, it's been quite a while since your races homeworld was wiped out. Some say you had it coming, but, I'll never understand how the descendants of those who made fatal errors cope with it. All given, I think you've done well for yourself." Hit lays his hand on Frost's shoulder and sees a warm smile grow across the lizard's face.

"I'm not standing like this for the show of it. Are you going to clean my body or not?" Frost teases. Hit doesn't reply back with words he just gets to work lathering up the rag with soap. He gently applies it to the lizard's sensitive backside and makes sure not to scrub too hard. Frost lets out hums of contentment, embracing the warm water against his newly freed skin. The Icejin enjoys the extra attention that his lover pays to his body, taking extra care not to miss any crevice or curve of his body. After a few minutes of washing, the two find themselves coming into closer quarters with one another. The small Icejin's body presses against the back of the shower with Hit acting as the unmovable object keeping him in place. Frost knows what Hit wants to do next when he feels his erect genitalia brushing up against his hindquarters. "Getting me all clean just to get me dirty again? I see how it is." Frost says, swishing his tail under the taller man's chin.

"I never said I was finished with you."

Large hands grab on his hips as he props himself up against the shower wall with his hands. It's a position he's well acquainted with by now, always from behind, rarely from the front. It always felt satisfying, yet degrading at the same time. "I want to look him in the eye this time. I want to feel connected to him, maybe then he'll give me another chance." Frost closes his eyes, anticipating Hit to enter him from the back but, is surprised to find himself being lifted up in a standing missionary position. Frost stares into Hit's eyes longly, the beads of water pouring down his purple skin like rain droplets, the frantic storm they weather together. " I-I don't want this to be the last time I see you like this." Frost cries in a heartfelt plea. Hit lets out a small grunt, actively avoiding direct eye contact with him. Frost reaches up and touches his face. "Hit. Look at me." For a second the hitman struggles to look, but eventually, he complies to Frost's whims. "Would you believe me if I told you that I loved you?"

"Y-Yes..."Hit replies in an out of the ordinary nervous tone. "That's why I can't face you right now... It hurts because the feelings are mutual." The once lucrative space pirate observes the legendary hitman of legends with what appears to be tears coming down his face.

"Is Hit really crying? It can't be! It has to be the water from the shower. One thing is for certain, in 1000 years no one has seen Hit the way I have at this moment. Somehow I feel fortunate to have had this time with him." After some time in the shower, the two finish up their intimacy with thunderous cries of ecstasy. They struggle to catch their breaths from the intensity of their passionate lovemaking. Frost struggles on his feet, almost slipping on the wet tiles of the shower floor. Unlike Frost, Hit recovers relatively fast and goes to finish washing up. "Wait! I still need to clean you." Frost exclaims while struggling to keep his balance.

"You look worn out. Take it easy, I'll finish washing up and meet you back in the bedroom."

"Am not!" Frost snatches the rag and soap from Hit and starts to pathetically wipe at Hit's skin before sliding back down to his knees. Hit laughs at the Icejin's valiant attempts but ultimately steps in to stop him from preceding any further. He picks up the tiny lizard and exits the shower. He grabs a plush shower robe and wraps Frost's body before carrying him off to the bedroom. The caring hitman places the Icejin down on the bed. "I'll be right back. You just rest here." Before he can return to showering, his wrist is reeled in by the Icejin.

"This is not a good night you know. You better wake me up when you get back or I'll be very displeased with you."

Hit lays a tender kiss on the Icejin's forehead before turning back towards the bathroom. "I will. You can hold me to that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always seem to find myself writing about lizard shedding in showers XD. (also under construction! Sorry for any errors.)


	15. TRY

"Hey, Frost! Frost!" The assassin tries to shake the Icejin awake, but it's a bit of a struggle. After a short while, his persistence pays off and he's greeted by two huge red eyes staring back at him.

"Why did you wake me up?!" Frost hisses angrily before tossing the covers and rolling onto his side.

"You told me to. This is our last night together, remember?"

Frost immediately perks up, the adrenaline in his body coursing through his veins. "I nearly forgot. I'm so used to you being with me."

"So, what do you want to do?" Hit says as he disrobes and enters the bed.

Frost inspects the bare Hitman's body with his eyes, his reaction more subdued than usual. "Can we not do that right now? It's not that I don't enjoy doing that, trust me, I do, but...I'd much rather just cuddle."

Hit wraps his arms around the Icejin's narrow waist. "I think you've got the wrong idea, Frost."

The space pirate can sense the assassin embracing him from behind, but he's shocked that neither of them has any reaction to their close, intimate arrangement. "Hit? Are you not excited by me anymore?" Frost murmurs meekly.

"What do you mean?"

"Normally in such close quarters, I feel something... More from you back there."

Hit looks down between where his crotch and the lizard's backside meet."This is what happens when your body becomes accustomed to another person." Hit explains.

"Just admit it. You don't find me alluring anymore." Frost scoffs.

"Is that what you need to believe to make this separation easier for you?" Frost doesn't respond, instead, he pulls the covers off his legs to get a better look at his exo-skin as it regrows. Hit carefully examine the muscularity of his partner's legs, noting the grey patches of skin forming on its surface. "It's growing back quickly."

"Good! Soon we can say goodbye to these wretched frog feet of mine." Frost wriggles his six toes, stretching them out from their inflexible position. Out of nowhere, the assassin reaches over and grabs his foot, gently tracing over the palm-like soles with his thumbs. "Yuck! What are you doing?!"

"I can imagine you'd have to be very stiff after wearing those shoes on your feet all this time." Frost let's go of his Ill demeanor and gives into the pleasurable sensation of the foot rub. The lizard closes his eyes, deeply satisfied by all the attention being given to his aching, sore toes. "Feel any better?"

"I'm not going to lie...This feels great." Frost replies as he hums a little tune to himself. Hit promptly switches to the other foot, once he feels confident he's given his all.

"So, Frost. What are your plans after this? Don't tell me I'm going to get notice of another bounty on your head?"

Frost sighs, this time not from the pleasurable feeling in his feet but rather the discontentment of their current situation. "I have no grandiose premonitions in mind. My days will be spent in solitude and hiding. But hey! At least it won't be in the back of a dumpster, right?" Frost let's out a disingenuous, nervous chuckle, adding to the already awkward atmosphere."So what about you? Plan to meet someone else and completely forget about me?"

Hit halts his massaging and instead stares back into the Icejin's mournful eyes. He reaches over and grabs the small lizard in a hug, pressing his head against his robust chest. "I'm sorry, Frost." Hit says while clutching his lover for what might be the last time.

"Although it hurts...I forgive you. I would have never experienced what it felt like to love another individual if it wasn't for you. Just know, that if you ever want to quit being an assassin and settle down, I'll be waiting for you." They both exchange a light kiss, nothing too intense, just a quick assuring peck on the lips. The anxious space pirate finally feels comfortable to end the night in slumber. He rests his head against the pillow with Hit's strong arms wrapped gently around his body.

At daybreak, the Icejin does his reflexive morning stretches. He sniffs around the room, catches the whiff of an alluring smell in his nostrils. He looks over mesmerized to see the assassin walking over to his bedside holding a plate while wearing an apron of all things. "That smells heavenly. What could it be?" Frost ponders. Hit lays a metal tray down followed by a plate complete with cutlery. "Rasberry...Pancakes!? My favorite!" Frost digs into his food without a care in the world, savoring the delicious fruity flavor of the raspberries on his tastebuds.

"Yes, I made them especially for you, honey." Hit says with an eerie yet, endearing smile.

"Honey?" Frost looks around and notices the different layout of the room, it definitely isn't the same one he fell asleep in the night before. He spots the difference in the bedsheets as well as the bizarre vacation photo of the two on the nightstand. Instead of examining the room further, he turns his attention to himself, touching the now royal blue robe with his initials embroidered on it. He swore it was a generic white hotel bathrobe before he fell asleep. It's than at the corner of his eyes he spots a wedding band with a large diamond on his ring finger, the shine freezing him in a trance."Y-you changed your mind about me?"

"Of course I did. I love you, Frost."

Strong emotions well up within the lizard. His own father and ungrateful siblings never made him feel loved as the murderous assassin before him has. He reaches up to wipe his eyes, an unfamiliar clear liquid escaping from them like a water main break. He pauses for a second to carefully study the strange droplets accumulating on the surface of his palms and frowns. He balls his hand into a fist angrily. "This has to be a dream. This is impossible! I can't cry tears!"

"What's wrong!" Hit says with concern.

"What is wrong!? You're not real! That's what is wrong!" Hit comes in closer to touch Frost's hand but is immediately smacked away. "Unhand me, you rube! You're not the real Hit!"

"Frost! Frost! FROST!"

"Get off of me! You're not real! You're not real! Don't touch me!" The Icejin opens his eyes to see a now un-aproned hitman peering back at him. Curiously, the small lizard surveys his environment, to his slight displeasure, it's back to normal.

"I'm not real now?" Hit says."Here, I got some breakfast for you."

Frost looks down to see his favorite raspberry fritters on a paper plate with a cup of coffee placed on a coaster by the nightstand. It wasn't laid out neatly, or homecooked like in his dream, but, it's more than he expected to wake up to."Not homemade, but serviceable enough."

"That dream of yours must be a tough act to follow." Hit replies sarcastically.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Reality is reality. It's just something we both have to come to accept, whether we like it or not."

"Agreed..." Hit replies. After the brief exchange, the room goes silent again. Frost commences his eating while the hitman goes about the room gathering what little belongings he had to take with him. The Icejin places his discarded food into a nearby trash can and wanders over to the bathroom.

"Where did you put my clothes?"

"They should be hanging up in the closest. I made sure to dry them before you woke up."

Frost pulls the clothes off the hanger and proceeds to redress himself in the same attire he wore when they first met. He turns to face Hit who now has a small duffle bag held over his shoulder. It's clear that they're both going to have to say goodbye to the room they shared with each other. "I guess this is goodbye, Frost."

"I suppose so," Frost whispers with his face turned away from the hitman.

"But, before I go I'm going, to need something from you. You might want to close your eyes." Frost starts to tremble at the idea of what it could be. He closes his eyes , his lips left pursed in anticipation because he's truthfully expecting to get a kiss out of it. Sharp dull pain is felt on the tip of his tail causing him to reopen his eyes in an impromptu fashion.

"What the hell, Hit!?" Frost screams. He looks in front of him, seeing the legendary assassin holding a 5inch long piece of tail in his hands." What is the meaning of this?! Why have you amputated my tail!" He exclaims loudly.

"This is your freedom, Frost. You are ostensibly dead, and thus a freeman. I'm sure your DNA is in the galactic database, am I right?"

"Why of course. If you're apart of any military operations your records have to be put on file. Trust me, it would have been nice to avoid such personal, bureaucratic meddling. Anyway, It would have been nice if you asked before mutilating my tail. So, what are you on about?"

"I'm still going to collect my bounty on you, that way no other hunters will pursue you. I'll use this piece of your tail as proof of your assassination. I'll just tell them that this was the only remnant of your body I was able to recover. Given my status as a renowned assassin, they'll take my word for it."

"That doesn't change the fact that people will eventually notice that I'm still alive."

"You're a metamorph, right? Come up with a new form, develop a new identity separate from your current one. I'm sure you'll come up with something."

Frost takes in a deep breath before sighing loudly. "Alright...It's been fun, Hit. I'll see you...Never mind." Frost reaches for the door handle, too his utter disappointment Hit doesn't try to stop him. He sighs again as he walks down the long hallway of the hotel alone. The Icejin stops at the elevator and presses the button for the lobby, as he waits for it to arrive, he peers behind his back, but still no hitman. When the elevator reaches his floor, Frost enters and stares out at the slowly closing doors waiting to catch a glimpse of the assassin leaving the room, but alas, there was no sign of him. Suddenly, Frost feels a slight delay in his normal perception of time, a nanosecond feels like it's lasting an entire minute. When the door finally shuts he feels a warm hand holding onto to his. "Hit!?"

"I changed my mind. I decided I don't want what we had to end here. Don't know how we'll make this work. All I ask is that you stay out of my way."

"Duly noted! Frost excitedly exclaims as he gives the Hitman a side-hug, his massive tail wagging like crazy in the cramped elevator. "I know! I can be your HR guy! Or maybe, I can be your financial advisor!"

Hit places his palm over his face. "In my line of business, Hr isn't necessary considering the receivers of my services are all dead now. And do you really think I'm dumb enough to trust you with my finances?

"Eh, good point. So then, what should I do for you?"

"How about you shut up and be my boyfriend." Hit playfully chides. Hit gives Frost a kiss, only unlocking from their embrace once the elevator reaches the lobby. Hit returns the two hotel card keys back to the front desk and they both walk outside into the sun, hand in hand after a mission successfully completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks!


End file.
